


Devil's mark

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Devil's mark [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: ABO, Abusive Terry Milkovich, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst but also Gallavich Happy Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Antoine is a good friend, Attempted Rape, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Decisions, Blood, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Frank isn't better than Terry, Gallavich Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hiding, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian!omega, Ian's fake boyfriend, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lesser of two evils, Lies, Lip wants to protect Ian, Loving Sex, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey is a protective boyfriend, Mickey is a protective brother, Mickey is engaged, Mickey makes Ian leave to make him safe, Mickey must choose between plague and cholera, Mickey wants to keep Ian away, Mickey!alpha, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, NO rape, Omega shaming, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Physical Abuse, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Reunion - After Temporary Separation, Sad, Sex, Temporary Separation, Top Mickey Milkovich, Violence, Vulnerability, fake couples, hidden child, physical violence, sometimes you have to do something bad for the sake of someone, tyrannical Terry milkovich, victim shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: After being caught with an alpha in a bedroom that was not his, Ian becomes the shame of his family.His siblings no longer look him in the eyes, his dad hates him, but even worse, Mickey is unreachable.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Devil's mark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193876
Comments: 72
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : Terry and Frank are rubbish.  
> Mickey and Lip make some more than questionable choices, but they are not perfect and they honestly think they are making the best choice (or at least the less worst).  
> This ff ends with a happy ending, but it takes a long time to get there.  
> There are attempted rapes and serious injuries (both physical and psychological) but never to the point of no return.

When he opened his eyes, Ian remained motionless for a few moments, staring at the empty space next to him. 

He hesitated between getting up or grabbing the pillow and hugging it tightly to his face to inhale the scent that still clung to it.

He knew it could only make his condition worse, but he can't resist any longer.

He gently grabbed the fabric of the pillow and pulled it over to crush it against his face, wiping away the tears that were already running down his cheeks.

He sobbed, filling his lungs with air and hiding his tears, pressing the pillow a little closer to him.

There was almost no trace left of his scent and soon, when it's gone, it will be as if Mickey had never been there.

He could hear his brothers and sisters speaking loudly downstairs. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he knew he was the main subject of their discussion.

Quickly his father's voice mixed with theirs and Ian froze on the spot. 

Without even hearing what he said, he could feel his father's anger resonate throughout the house.

He trembled in advance at the thought of having to face him soon.

Frank always hated to have an omega for son, and never tried to hide his disgust for Ian.

So after what had just happened, Frank surely would hate him even more. He had hurt his father's honor and pride, and in Frank's eyes, it was worth more than his son's life.

Ian always hated being so afraid of him and did his best to stay strong in front of him, but each time his father went wild, his body froze and he could no longer defend himself. 

Frank had never physically hurt him, but there were plenty of other ways to release his anger.

His father was not among the strongest alphas, but he was certainly not the weakest, and with a simple glance he could make Ian bend like a poor little prey in front of a ferocious wolf.

Reluctantly, Ian had gotten used to the situation knowing that as an omega he couldn't hope for better.

From an early age, he had learned to serve his father and his siblings while waiting to serve the alpha with whom he would be united.

He hated being so weak and dreamed of running away every night to live the life he wanted, but he knew that when his father catch up with him, because he would necessarily catch up with him, he would suffer like never before.

Today, more than ever, he wanted to flee, far from this man and his anger. But today more than ever, he had a reason to stay, at least he hoped to still have it.

He still hoped to be able to see Mickey again and explain everything that had happened.

He hoped his father would accept them as a couple, and hoped it would be the same for Mickey’s family.

Even if he hoped it from the bottom of his heart, he knew it was just a stupid and unrealistic wish, however, he wanted to believe it, he could not do otherwise.

Ian stood up and stared at his reflection in the mirror, trying to persuade himself that nothing would happen and that he could face his father without fear.

However, despite all his willpower, it took him several more minutes to calm the tremors in his body.

He always tried to do his best, to be the strongest and smartest he can be, to prove that he was worth as much as his alpha brothers and sisters. But Frank never accepted him as their equal.

Ian used the back of his sleeve to wipe away the tears that ran down his cheek as the memories of the day before came back to his mind.

It wasn't the first time he had gone to Mickey's house in secret. 

Since he was young, he had known how to sneak out of his room without being seen. And thanks to Mickey's instructions, he hadn't more difficulty once on the Milkovich property to reach the latter's room.

Mickey was supposed to meet him there, but that night he had never come.

Someone else had entered the room instead of Mickey. Someone Ian had had no difficulty in recognizing, having seen him several times alongside Terry Milkovich, someone who had recognized him as well.

Frank often working with the Milkoviches, it happened regularly that Terry and his men came to pay them more or less friendly visits at their place.

Ian had always made sure to stay away from them because, although Patriarch Milkovich found the omega men repugnant, his henchmen seemed to have a very different opinion. Every time Ian's gaze had met theirs, he had seen envy and desire in their eyes.

And it was the same look that man had given him when he had walked into that room.

  
  


Before Ian could even run away the man had jumped on him and had tried to undress him. Ian had screamed hoping his voice would reach Mickey but to no avail

His screams had alerted other people in the house. People who now refused to look him in the eye, touch him, or speak to him. As if what this man had tried to do to him in this room was necessarily his fault.

Ian had seen Frank and Lip walk through the door and stare at the scene in disgust.

Even though he knew that his father and brother worked regularly with Terry Milkovich, he did not expect to see them in this house that night.

And perceiving the hatred his father felt for him at that moment, he had regretted for a second that he had cried out for help.

Lip had finally run to him and forced the assailant to release his brother before covering the latter's body.

Ian knew, if Lip hadn't been there, he wouldn't have walked out of this room alive.

Frank had done nothing to stop the man who was trying to rape him and had just looked at Ian with contempt and disgust.

Every day dozens of omega were attacked by alphas without anyone saying anything.

They just had to affirm that the omega had seduced them to see all the fault being laid by the omega.

The fact that Ian was in the middle of the night in a house that was not his had finished proving his guilt.

Unable to endure the humiliation, Frank then forbade Ian to set foot outside the house.

He knew that his father would have preferred to see him die rather than suffer this shame because of him. However, Ian couldn't help but hope that someone would believe him and would agree to see him as the victim rather than the culprit.

In fact, he hoped that a particular person believed him.

If Mickey believed him, then he could bear the hatred and shame he would read in his family's eyes. If Mickey believed him, he could take it all.

Unfortunately he had not been able to reach Mickey since the day before and now he feared he would never be able to see him again. Worse still he was now afraid that Mickey was hurt somewhere and that he could not do anything to help him.

Mickey had never missed one of their dates and answered every one of his calls or texts. At least he did, until the day before.

A few months ago, Ian never thought he would worry about Mickey like that.

Their families have known each other for years and he had been in the same schools as him since kindergarten.

Mickey was always someone brilliant, a brawler, lively, almost wild, but he was also very intelligent and could spend hours reading in silence.

Ian always found him very attractive but he was convinced that he would never be interested in him and he had chased these crazy feelings from his mind.

He tried to focus on things that were more important to him and to his safety and almost managed to forget his attraction.

However, it didn't take long for these feelings to come back to Ian when Mickey spoke to him for the first time. At first, Ian thought it was a bad joke, before finally starting to hope.

When they had kissed for the first time, Ian had thought his heart was going to explode. He had never kissed anyone before. He knew his siblings had already kissed at the same age as him, but it was always different for an omega. 

He had been the one who kissed Mickey first and had immediately hated himself after that, convinced that Mickey was going to be disgusted by him. But on the contrary, the young man had kissed him back.

Since then, they had spent more and more time together and Ian could no longer think of anything but Mickey, like a drug addict always seeking a new dose.

He felt free and happy with Mickey. Happier than he had ever been.

Unlike Terry or Frank, Mickey was a very good person. He never tried to force him or hurry him for anything. And Ian had hoped this day would be their first time.

And he could never have imagined that it could end so suddenly.

It was like a dream turning into a nightmare. A nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

He wanted to hide under his sheets and stay there crying all day. But knowing it won’t help him he got up and went down the stairs to join his family on the ground floor despite his father's presence.

Everyone fell silent as soon as he entered, he bowed his head so as not to meet his father's gaze and tried his best not to cry.

“Do you realize what you have done?!? Can you imagine how ashamed you make me?!? ”

Ian clenched his fists tightly to force himself not to react, and not to cry. He knew it would be worse if he reacted.

He knew that his father wanted to hit him and he lowered his head to better absorb the shock.

He knew it was pitiful, but even if he knew he'd be hurt he didn’t want to try to fight back, it would only make the situation worse.

Lip positioned himself next to Frank just before he started to let off steam on Ian and said in a confident voice.

"Pa’! You have to go if you don't want to be late! After what happened you can't afford it ... "

Frank turned to Lip and looked at him definitely before finally deciding to leave, jostling him in the process.

Ian could feel the eyes of his family on him. His brothers and sisters had never shown him as much contempt as their father, but the events of the previous day seemed to have changed the way they looked at him.

It didn't take them longer to emulate Frank, leaving Ian and Lip alone.

No longer able to resist, Ian let out all the tears he was holding.

Lip took him in his arms and instinctively Ian wanted to free himself. After a few seconds he gave up and he sobbed down against him.

“Why do they hate me? I did nothing wrong!"

"I know... I know... They just don't know how to react that's all."

Ian had a hard time believing what Lip was saying, but he preferred to hang on to it rather than accept the idea that his siblings hated him.

He gradually managed to calm his sobs and slowly raised his head to look Lip in the eyes.

He knew his question might make his situation even more complicated, but he needed to know.

"You saw Mickey?"

Lip he sighed slowly, hesitating for a moment to simply not respond. However, he knew that if he left his brother in the dark it would only add weight to his unhappiness.

He finally decided to respond, hoping that the events of the night before were enough to stop Ian.

"I haven't seen him. Frank doesn't want us to approach this family anymore. He was ashamed of-"

He interrupts his sentence, realizing the weight of his words.

Lip generally used his father's absences to get closer to Ian, whom he had come to know and appreciate despite all the faults that Frank seemed to find in him. However they had not always been as close as he would have liked.

"Do you think he hates me too?"

Ian had asked the question, fearing the answer. He was afraid to hear that Mickey hated him, but he knew that any other answer would be a lie.

For only response, Lip hugged him, promising that everything would be fine.

*-*-* 

Fiona used to smoke to chase her nervousness, but this time nothing helped, she was still so nervous even after several cigarettes.

"Why did he have to go to this house! He has no idea what danger he was facing or what?!?"

She regretted his words just seconds after saying them. She checked around her that she was still alone and sighed reassured that no one had heard her, especially not Ian.

She did not understand what had driven Ian to go there despite all the danger, and also couldn't fully understand how she was feeling since hearing the news of his assault.

Unlike her father, it was not towards Ian that she felt some disgust, but towards the man who attacked him and towards Frank who had done nothing.

Like her brothers and sisters, she had been educated with the idea that alphas were necessarily superior to omegas and that they had all rights over them.

And so far she had found nothing wrong with that. She had never gone so far as to force an omega to do anything, but many times it was left to think that was normal, at least until the omega in question was her little brother.

She hadn't been able to stay with Ian and had left him with Lip, hoping that her brother would manage to do what she didn't feel able to do.

* - * - *

Mickey hated this situation. 

He always hated hearing his father laughing like this and having fun with someone's misfortune, but it was so much worse this time.

He knew that he was not innocent, more precisely he even knew that he was worse than his father.

Terry always had a very developed ego so when Frank Gallagher won him an important deal he had wanted revenge. He never did things by halves, and this time again he had not intended to slow himself down.

His plan had been as simple as it was horrible. To mark Ian with the devil's mark.

In other words, make someone seduce Ian, sleep with him, mark him, and then abandon him.

The omegas thus marked can never find another partner as long as their alpha was still alive and are forced to a life of solitude awaiting the return of their bound-alpha with which they are united for life.

This would have allowed Terry to humiliate Frank while taking away the only thing an omega could hope for in this life, a substantial dowry through marriage.

It was with this purpose in mind that Mickey had approached Ian.

He had always obeyed his father. Out of fear, out of habit, out of instinct. And this time hadn't been an exception.

He always knew what a monster Terry was, and that he could kill him without any remorse if he didn't obey. 

He knew that he was physically stronger than the other alphas of his family, stronger than his brothers and sisters, and maybe even stronger than Terry.

However Terry had a terrifying mental force, and having never tried to measure himself against his father, Mickey didn’t know how to position himself in front of him.

Terry was able to make bend some of the strongest and most tenacious alphas in the city without even having to raise his hand.

He kept his children under a psyche control since their birth, removing at the root all traces of uplift.

Despite all the desire he had to get rid of his father's hold, and the hatred he felt for him, Mickey remained convinced that Terry would always remain superior to him and he hated himself all the more for that.

He never liked his father's plan, and after getting closer to Ian it had been even worse.

Ian wasn't like his brother or father, the only Gallaghers Mickey knew.

He was funny, intelligent, endearing, and awfully cute. And the worst part was that he didn't seem to realize it.

He was also surprisingly strong for an omega.

He didn't really show it, but Mickey saw it at times when Ian was too distracted to hide it.

He seemed automatically adopting a completely different attitude when he thought he was alone and when he knew he was being watched. As if he had learned to hide who he really was all these years.

This idea disturbed Mickey much more than he really wanted to admit, reminding him each time that he too claimed to be another person in front of his family and especially his father.

He always hid behind a facade of indifference, all the feelings that as alpha and as son of Terry Milkovich, he had no right to experience.

Ian had been the one who tried to kiss him the first time. 

Mickey hadn’t known how to react, and had almost ran away, disturbed too much by this simple kiss, but couldn't leave him there after seeing the fear on the young man's face.

Horrified by the idea of making him suffer, he had stayed and kissed him back. 

And it had been the best decision of his life, but also the worst.

The best because he had never felt such emotion because of a simple kiss.

As if after that kiss he couldn't see himself living without Ian.

And the worst for the same reasons.

They had kissed once, then two, and after that, Mickey had stopped counting.

Since that day they have seen each other in secret.

Ian's presence and his kisses had quickly become a drug for Mickey.

He could feel Ian's urge to go further and had been dying to let him get what he wanted, since he himself dreamed of only one thing when he closed his eyes at night in his bed.

He had wanted to curb their respective desire, since sleeping with Ian would have brought him too close to Terry's goal.

But already losing all his mind because of a simple kiss, he had known that he could not suppress for very long the desire to make Ian his.

His father had known of course that he had come closer to Ian, but Mickey had continued to pretend that nothing was happening between us.

Making Ian suffer, had become perfectly impossible for him. However, that’s what he did in the end, and he hated himself for that, more than anyone on this earth, even more than he hated Terry.

He knew that his father would not give up on his plan and that if he did not help him to reach his goal, Terry would find another way to reach Frank, and that again he would use Ian for that.

Unfortunately for him, to stop his father, he had to make Ian suffer and humiliate Frank. Without that, Terry would never be satisfied.

He could not imagine depriving him forever of living a happy life, so between two injuries, he decided to choose the one that seemed the least painful for the young omega.

He had summoned Ian to his house and had push one of his father's henchmen to join him in his room.

More than once he had surprised this guy ogling Ian when he had crossed their path. 

Each time he had wanted to twist his neck but it was for this same interest in Ian that he had chosen him.

The mere thought of imagining this man alone with Ian had made him want to throw up, but he had needed this guy to carry out his plans and to get Ian to safety.

He had known that Ian was stronger than many omegas and that he would be able to defend himself at least temporarily.

Long enough for someone to come to help him.

He couldn't bring himself to leave him alone in the face of this danger and had chosen to warn Lip of his plan.

He knew it was dangerous and that Lip could talk to his father about it at any time, which would quickly create a war between their two families, putting Ian in further danger.

Mickey had seen anger invade his face when he had exposed him Terry's intentions, and a mixture of hatred and horror when he had finally revealed his own plan.

Fortunately for the continuation of his plan, Lip had finally agreed to follow his orders and not to warn his father.

Mickey had never had any sympathy for the young Gallagher whom he found annoying as much as possible, but to see him worrying so for his brother had made him reconsider his judgment.

He couldn't be in this house during the aggression. Not if he didn't want to tear off the head of the man who was going to attack Ian.

He had spent that night on the other side of the city after injecting himself with a strong dose of tranquilizer to make sure that he could not reach Ian despite all his will.

Today was the first day he was going to see one of the Gallaghers since the attack.

Although still ashamed after finding his son in someone else's house with a stranger alpha on him, Frank could not afford to sever all ties to the Milkovich family.

Mickey hated knowing that Ian was blamed when he was just a victim, and hated even more that I couldn't do anything to help him.

He hated hearing his father laughing at the situation, reminding him a little more each time that he was responsible for it.

He had several times displayed Lip's number on his phone, ready to call him. But each time had stopped just before the irreparable.

He already knew that Lip's response would hurt him even more and that this call could dangerously worsen the situation.

If his father discovered the feelings they really had for each other, he would not hesitate to use it against them.

The risk that Frank would intercept the call and find out the real reasons that made Ian go to this room was also far too big.

Although very uninterested in the honor and safety of his son, there was no doubt that he would use this to take revenge on Terry.

The ringing of his phone outed him of his trance.

He quickly looked at the notification on the screen and walked out of the room, mumbling an excuse when he saw Lip’s name.

Mickey knew there was no reassuring reason for Lip to send him a text. 

He locked himself in the first empty room he found and opened the message to read it out of sight. 

Without further details, Lip arranged to meet him in an abandoned building near his home.

Having already met Ian in this building several times, he saw perfectly how to get there, and knew that he could make the round trip before his father noticed his absence.

He hesitated a moment to lie to Lip, and to assert that he could not come, but worry outweighed fear and reason and he rushed as discreetly as possible out of the house.

He got on his motorbike and rushed towards the meeting place, hesitating every minute a little more to turn around, or worse still to continue to Ian's house to find him.

He knew that seeing Ian again would be the worst idea, but he couldn't help but hope.

He stopped his bike in front of the building and quickly inspected the surroundings, trying to make sure that no one had followed him before going to the roof to join Lip.

Going up the stairs, his heart panicked. He could smell a scent that he knew too well.

Unable to turn around he ran to the roof and faced reality.

It wasn’t Lip who was there waiting for him but Ian.

Mickey automatically stepped back. 

He knew now that he would not be able to face him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is willing to do anything to see Mickey again. But Mickey knows he has to push Ian away at all costs, although he absolutely doesn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI : "Antoine" is roughly pronounced as "ant one"

"Please Mickey don't hate me! I'm sorry!"

Ian’s words immediately stop Mickey’s flight. 

He couldn't understand why Ian should apologize when he was the victim here?!? Why did he have to ask for his forgiveness when he was the one who made him suffer?!?

Ian walked slowly towards him, impatient to see him again, but also terrified by the idea.

He was afraid that Mickey would misinterpret what had happened in his room and that he would hate him for that.

Mickey could only fix his gaze on Ian's, unable to look away from the pain he detected on the young man’s face.

He felt his throat clench wildly as Ian moved on.

For fear of seeing Mickey refuse to meet him, Ian had used Lip's phone to text him.

He was so happy when he saw that Mickey came, but now that he wanted to leave he started to panic again.

"I promise I didn't do anything with him - I didn't - I -"

Ian's words sounded like an electric shock to Mickey.

He couldn't bear to see him like that anymore.

He grabbed the back of his neck with one hand as he turned his free arm around his waist to attract him and kiss him.

Holding Ian had always seemed the most natural thing in the world. He liked the contact of his skin against his, each time that contact soothed and excited him all at the same time.

Ian clung to him for fear of seeing him disappear if their mouths parted.

He felt Mickey's hands slide against the back of his thighs and lift him from the ground and clung a little more firmly to him without ceasing to kiss him.

He felt like he was finally alive again when he felt Mickey's hands against his skin and his mouth pressed on his.

As every time Mickey touched him Ian felt his stomach knot.

He wanted to take off all his clothes and feel him enter him until he filled up completely.

Mickey could feel Ian's whole body undulating against his and his beginning of erection pressed against his.

He walked toward the center of the room and did his best to sit on the floor without losing his balance, keeping Ian pressed against him.

As soon as Mickey touched the ground, Ian grabbed the front of his pants, overwhelmed by the need to take off all of his clothes to feel his skin against his.

Mickey gripped his hair firmly with one hand and forced him to move his head back enough to keep him from kissing him, and immediately read the terror in Ian's eyes.

"It’s not a good idea."

He was dying to sleep with Ian, but he couldn't bear the idea of forcing him to do it one way or another. He already had too much horror on his conscience for that.

"Please... Please..."

Ian gently turned his head until his mouth faced Mickey's arm and placed a tender kiss on it.

Mickey started in front of the behavior of the young man who took advantage of his lack of reaction to repeat his action, opening his lips enough to make his tongue dance against his skin.

Feeling Mickey still a little shrinking, Ian did the only thing that came to his mind and gently grabbed his hand and guided him against his buttocks, to show him how much he wanted him by pressing his hand against the damp fabric.

Many times his omega instinct has awakened by his side, but this time it was even more brutal. 

"Please-"

This time, Mickey couldn't resist and he crushed his mouth against Ian's again, forcing him to lie on the floor.

Ian felt Mickey bring down his jeans and his boxers against his thighs and fingers sliding between his buttocks.

He arched back to give him better access and felt him insert his fingers a little deeper into him, coming and going faster and faster.

Mickey put his mouth against the hollow of Ian's neck, breathing deeply against his skin, filling his lungs with the wonderful scent released by Ian that intoxicated him so much.

He lifted Ian just enough to remove his top before pressing his mouth against the young man's skin and slowly dancing along Ian's chest, letting his lips part open against his skin.

Ian began to moan louder when he felt Mickey's lips imprison one of his nipples.

The intimate caress of his tongue against the sensitive pulpit making him lose his mind more and more.

He grabbed the sides of Mickey's top and pulled on it as if his life depended on it. He needed to feel Mickey's skin against his and all that clothing kept him from it.

Understanding what he was trying to do, Mickey pulled away, forcing him to also remove his fingers from Ian, and took off all the clothes he was still wearing.

Unable to wait any longer, Ian climbed on Mickey's knees, pressing their mouths together for a passionate kiss.

Mickey again put his hands against his buttocks and inserted his fingers into him.

Ian gently lowered his hands down Mickey's chest until he could finally grab his cock and moved his hands over it.

“Mickey please- Give it to me- Please- I need it-”

Ian found it hard to line up three words without moaning.

Mickey dug his fingers deeper into him and Ian moaned against his mouth feeling a feeling of pleasure invade his whole body.

“Right here?”

Mickey again put his fingers in the same place and clenched them making Ian moan.

The young Gallagher really loved this feeling, but he still wanted more. He begged him again and this time Mickey seems to be listening to him.

He removed his fingers and made Ian turn to face the ground.

Ian let Mickey guide him and quickly he found himself with his forearms pressed against the ground and his buttocks in the air waiting painfully for Mickey to act.

He could watch Mickey out of the corner of his eye behind him.

His hands resting against the back of his thighs pressing his fingers against his skin.

Ian wanted to grab Mickey and pull him towards, to force him to go faster and finally feel him really inside, but he knew that if he just moved one arm, he would fall to the ground.

He closed his eyes, impatiently waiting for Mickey, and reopened them hastily when he felt a completely different caress against his intimity.

Mickey ran his tongue around Ian's entrance, gently caressing the muscles relaxed with his caresses before inserting it deeper into the young man, snatching a groan of pleasure from him.

He amused himself by torturing Ian until he felt his legs tremble under his caresses.

He moved back and placed himself against Ian, placing one of his arms under his belly to help him hold on.

Ian held his breath when he felt Mickey pressing against his entrance and intuitively, arched his back to stick a little more against him.

Mickey pressed his chest against Ian’s back and came to kiss his neck, opening his mouth dangerously, letting his teeth scrape against the tight skin of the young omega.

“Fuck! you’re clenching around me so hard!”

“Mark me- Please-”

Mickey stops moving and the pressure on his teeth becomes stronger. And for a moment Ian thought he would really do it, but Mickey put his hand against the side of his neck and before Ian knew what's going on his mouth was no longer against his skin.

Mickey started to move again, fast enough, and brutally enough so that they both completely forgot everything around them.

Ian felt Mickey was growing even more in him, and before realizing what was going on, his knot was definitively formed, making each sensation even more powerful, as if increased tenfold.

He was about to explode, a simple caress would be enough for him to come, but he knew that he can't move without falling, and anyway at this moment, everything that interested him right now was Mickey and his pleasure.

“I love you-”

These words came out of his mouth without him realizing it.

Suddenly Mickey put a second arm under Ian and lifted him up to insert himself even more in him.

Ian couldn't hang anywhere and couldn't think properly anymore.

Miraculously his hand landed on Mickey's cheek and he managed to turn enough to kiss him despite their position.

He felt blood against his tongue but can't think about it well enough to know if it was a mirage or the reality.

His body started to tremble and he enjoyed moaning against Mickey's mouth.

Quickly Mickey imitated him by completely filling him from the inside before collapsing with him on the ground.

*-*-*

Mickey had left before Ian woke up. 

Like him, he had collapsed to the ground and the sleep took him away.

Fortunately for him, he had woken up before Ian, and was able to leave without him noticing anything.

He did not dare to stay with him and even less to say goodbye. He knew full well that if he stayed just a minute longer by his side, he would never leave.

On the way, he called Lip to tell him everything. That his brother had used his phone to reach him, and that he should come and take care of him.

He also asked him something else, something that cost him a lot.

He asked Lip to make sure that Ian disappeared from this city and never be any more in touch with anyone in his family, including him.

He hated the idea of never seeing him again, but he knew it was the only thing he can do for his good.

If he saw Ian again he won't be able to hold back this time.

It took his whole will, not to make him his, by putting his mark on his neck.

He wanted to yell to the world that Ian was his, and that no one else has the right to approach him.

But he had to be honest with himself, he was not good enough for Ian, quite the contrary.

Ian deserves so much better than him.

He just barely managed to not tie their destinies forever, but it was very close.

He sank his teeth into his own pulpit rather than his, biting himself to the blood, hoping that the pain would make him hear reason.

He found it hard to drive so much his hand hurted. But that pain also reminds him of the fact that he managed not to ruin Ian's life once again.

* - * - *

It's been a week since Mickey last saw Ian. At least if he didn't count the dreams where he came to join him.

He regretted a little more every day that he didn't stay by his side, but his hand injury reminded him of the even greater pain Ian could suffer through his fault.

His phone rang and he got up to see who could call him. It was the middle of the night, and he didn't see any good reason for being called right now.

He froze when he saw the name on the screen and hesitated between answering or blocking Ian's number forever.

But too weak he can't resist hearing the sound of his voice.

“Mickey- I- Lip- He-”

Mickey didn't understand a word that Ian spits out. The urge to help and reassure him overwhelmed him, but he tried as best he could not to listen to his emotions, sticking his nails in the pulpit of his thigh to remind him to resist.

“Lip- Lip said things- Horrible things- I don't believe him but-”

"What did he say?"

He knew Ian was crying but he tried to not think about it so that he could manage to keep his voice under control a bit more.

"He said you came to me for Terry. To hurt me and reach Frank. That you never wanted to see me again- ”

Mickey's hand left his thigh to his other hand, reviving his injury, and at the same time remembering how important it was that Ian stayed away from him.

“Lip is right. I didn’t think he would ever figure it out. I thought you two were too stupid to realize it. If you want to blame someone you can blame your father, he's the one responsible for this whole shit. You can also blame yourself. You really had to be stupid to believe that I loved you. ”

Ian didn't even try to hide his crying anymore and Mickey put his fingers a little more on his wounds, bringing his nails into his damaged pulpit.

"If it weren't for my father's order, I would never have come near you. And if you have just a beginning of intelligence, you better go far from here.”

He hung up before Ian could answer and immediately blocked his number.

He hated himself for what he had done but knew it was the right thing to do.

He dialed Lip's number and swore while he waited for him to pick up.

He hated being so helpless in the face of the pain Ian felt.

*-*-*

Ian kept his gaze fixed on the car window for the entire trip. 

He didn't know where Lip was planning to take him, but whatever that destination was, he was now convinced that it would be less bad than staying at home waiting for his father to sell or kill him.

He had fed the mad hope that Mickey would forgive him what had happened and was still struggling to face the reality.

Mickey did not love him, had never loved him, and had only approached him to hurt him.

He still couldn't accept the idea, especially since his whole body and his whole being were crying out to him that Mickey loved him. 

He had tried to defend Mickey when Lip had said that he was using him, he had affirmed that he knew Mickey and that the young Milkovich could not have fake those feelings.

However, he had to face the truth when these words came out of Mickey's own mouth.

He had felt his heart break to pieces and had tried to call him, again and again, to force him to admit that he lied, that he loved him, but never managed to get an answer.

He had madly wanted to find Mickey but Lip had prevented him from doing so, revealing the plan their father now had for him.

After he was found alone in a room with an alpha, Frank couldn't hope for a profitable marriage for him. 

So only one option left if he wanted to get money by using his omega son. To sell him to the first one who might want him in his bed.

Ian had felt the bile go up in his throat at the thought of being touched by a man other than Mickey, and he had finally agreed to follow Lip, hoping at least to be able to escape this fate.

They had driven long enough for him to recognize no landscape and no city name.

"We're nearly there."

Lip's claim prompted Ian to shift his attention to him.

He couldn't determine the expression Lip was showing on his face. He was reading fear and sadness, but after all that had happened, he strongly doubted his ability to read the emotions of the people around him.

"I put a new phone and some money in your bag. It's not much but you should be able to survive thanks to that time to find a job. Don't give your name to people otherwise Frank will find you. "

Ian let out a nervous laugh at the ridiculous idea that his father was looking for him, before remembering that with his escape he was preventing Frank from hiring a large sum of money.

"If we are lucky Frank will abandon the idea of looking for you knowing that he will spend more money to find you than he can get by selling you. I haven't had time to find a forger that Frank doesn't know to make false documents for you... Sorry."

Lip stopped the car in front of a large, almost dilapidated building.

He kept his gaze fixed for a few moments before finally finding the courage to turn to his brother.

"You can sleep here cheaply, and they won't try to find out who you are ... I put some suppressants in your bag so you could control your heat. I couldn't get much, so if your heat comes you have to find another place... There are surely also alphas who sleep there. "

Lip hated the idea of leaving his little brother alone in such a place.

Certainly, he had never been as close to Ian as he could be to Carl or Liam, but Ian also remained his brother.

A brother he wanted to protect better.

Influenced by Frank's attitude, he had never sought to get to really know Ian better before recently, and he now suspected that he would never have the opportunity to do so.

He had emptied all the bank accounts that were not monitored by Frank to leave Ian some money.

He knew that there was little job that an omega could get, let alone one that would allow him to live well provided he could not do better without attracting the attention of their father.

Seeing that Lip would not move, Ian grabbed the bag left in the back seat and got out of the car without a word.

He tried his best to refrain from the tears from the corners of his eyes and simply nodded at his brother, unable to thank him for what he was doing, scared that it might be their last exchange.

No longer able to bear this silence, Lip restarted the car and drove off at full speed, leaving Ian alone in front of the large building.

* - * - *

Carl wrapped his fingers around the handle of his knife.

He knew that his target was much stronger than him and that he would only have one chance.

It was not the first time he had been hanging around this abandoned building, and he hoped to make it the last.

He followed Mickey to the roof and quickly advanced to him with his knife blade forward.

Alerted to the presence of another person by a strong scent behind him, Mickey turned quickly.

He felt the knife cut the pulpit of his neck and placed his hand on the wound.

Carl tried to repeat his attack, but a huge invisible weight fell on his shoulders, pinning him in place.

Mickey looked him straight in the eyes before using his free hand to get rid of his knife and send it away.

"Do you know what you risk by attacking me?!?" Growled Mickey, more frightened by the idea that something happened to Carl than to himself.

He was Ian's younger brother, and he couldn't forgive himself if he died at the hands of a Milkovich out of revenge.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Ian!"

Instinctively Mickey paused. He knew for sure that Lip hadn't told anyone about what had really happened between him and Ian.

"How- What could I have done to your slutty brother?!?"

He had barely managed to replace the real question that burned his lips with one much more raw and painful for him.

"I heard Lip talking with Ian. I know you pretended to go out with Ian to hurt him and that it was your fault that he was attacked."

Hurt by the veracity of these words, Mickey released the pressure he was inflicting on Carl, allowing the young man to get up and run away at full speed, convinced that he would be killed immediately if he stayed.

*-*-*

Ian had had great difficulty falling asleep. The building where he was staying was even more dilapidated inside than outside and the presence of the alphas around him intimidated him.

He had made sure to take one of the pills left by Lip before entering the building so as not to let them discover what he was, but fear had continued to tug him.

He had managed to hold out until bedtime without drawing attention to himself, mingling with the crowd of other customers. 

But now that he was lying on his bed ready to sleep, the image of Mickey came back to him again and again.

He turned around in his bed, trying not to move the structure of the bunk bed too much and prayed that these images would stop torturing him.

Sleep finally prevailed a little later, but to better impose on him the vision of Mickey and remind him of the caresses they had shared.

The feeling of his bed moving under him pulled him out of his sleep, and he let out a scream when he saw a dark mass above him.

The stranger leaned over him, pinning his nose against his neck, taking a deep breath.

He parted his lips and slid his tongue against his skin, causing intense disgust in Ian who tried to push him away with all his might.

Unfortunately, none of his protests or his blows seemed to stop the man who continued to stick to him more and more back down.

He shouted more when he felt a hand rest against his thigh and tried to attack the face of his assayer to push him away.

Before he understood what was going on, his attacker was pulled back and thrown to the ground.

He tried to raise and face the man who had just knocked him down, but before he could do it, the power emanating from the newcomer forced the attacker to turn around and to crouched in a corner of the room.

Ian, terrorized, had folded his legs against his chest, hoping to protect himself from the one he already imagined to be his new aggressor.

The man moved smoothly onto the bed, making the structure tremble.

He grabbed Ian's arm and forced him to lie down, tying his arms around him to keep him from struggling before lying down next to him.

"Don't move. If they think you're with me, they won't try to hurt you anymore."

Ian felt his whole body tremble against this man.

"Calm down... I won't do anything to you."

Without understanding why the assertion of this man reassured him enough that he stopped struggling.

The man relaxed his arms a little to allow him to move more easily, without letting go of him.

"The next one who touches my omega will end up six feet underground! Understood?!?"

The silence that greeted his question reassured Ian a little more. No one seemed to want to move at the risk of drawing this man's anger.

Ian did his best to face him without forcing him to undo his grip and for the first time saw the face of the man who had come to his rescue.

A long beard hid half of his face and slightly too long hair fell into his eyes. His imposing build completely prevented Ian from seeing the rest of the room.

"My name is Antoine."

Knowing the name of this bearded giant helped Ian to relax a little more.

The more he looked at him, the less he was afraid of him.

Admittedly he seemed to be big and strong enough to master anyone in this room, but nothing about him showed the slightest wickedness.

Antoine's total lack of reaction when their bodies were pressed against each other ended in reassuring him.

"I don't know what you dreamed of, but the room started to be overrun with pheromones in the middle of the night... It's dangerous for an omega like you to sleep here."

Ian lowered his head as if the situation was his fault and said shyly.

"I did take suppressants though-"

"I didn't mean to say it was your fault." Corrected Antoine, afraid.

Ian finally smiled shyly and whispered a thank-you.

"You will thank me tomorrow if we manage to sleep by then without making this bed fall down."

Antoine wedged his head against the pillow. Ian stayed a few more moments to observe the young man in front of him before finally imitating him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey hates the idea of knowing Ian away from him, but he knows that was the only way to protect him.

This time Mickey was sure Ian had left Chicago.

Lip promised to drag him out of town by force if necessary. And if he needed another confirmation he would just have to look at Terry and his triumphant smirk.

One of his goons just told him the news and he was now beamed with joy, barely hiding that this was his work.

If he didn't risk his siblings' lives, Mickey would try to kill him right away.

He hated this man more than anything in the world, maybe just not as much as he hated himself.

The young Milkovich was so lost in thought that he did not notice Mandy who had just sat next to him until the last minute.

"I'm glad I wasn't born omega. With men like Terry around, this is probably the worst thing that can happen to anyone."

Mickey tried to hide the impact that these words had on him and contented himself with lighting a cigarette and taking a deep breath.

"I still wonder why he was in your room ..."

"He's an omega. Do you really believe they can think?"

The question snatched a sad little smile from Mandy. 

Even if he did his best to hide it, she felt that her brother was affected by Ian's departure and that there was a much deeper relationship between them than he wanted to admit.

However, she kept her questions to herself, convinced that she would only succeed in disturbing him more.

*-*-*

When Antoine awoke he stayed a few minutes to observe the face of the omega lying in front of him. 

He didn't know his name or the events that had led him to spend the night in this room full of alphas, but he could easily guess that life wasn't easy for him.

Several times during the night, when he couldn't sleep, he had heard him mumble a name. 

He had struggled to pinpoint exactly what he was saying but was certain that the person he was thinking of meant a lot to him.

To believe the amount of pheromone he had released each time, it was undoubtedly an alpha.

The idea that a simple dream could put him in this state was impressive. And sleeping against him quickly became a challenge

Antoine had no attraction for men, and after losing his wife, he no longer even felt an attraction for anyone.

However, the young man in front of him almost made him lose his mind.

All the other alphas had ended up leaving the room in the middle of the night, unable to smell this tempting scent any longer.

He tried to get up without waking his companion but failed miserably.

Ian straightened, rubbing his eyes, trying to remember where he was and why the ground seemed to shake under his feet.

"Did you manage to rest?"

The question finally got him out of his sleep and he opened his eyes to inspect the man in front of him.

The events of the day before came back to his mind and he nodded to answer Antoine still sitting across from him.

The latter displayed a small smile and hastened to get down from the bed to leave more room for Ian.

"What's your name?"

"Ian."

Antoine nodded and grabbed the clothes he had left at the foot of his bed the day before.

A little more confident now that daylight was filling the room, Ian walked over to the edge of the bed and asked.

"Where are you from? You have a strange accent."

"I'm French. That's why I don't speak English very well."

"No you speak well, it's just ..."

"Strange?"

Again, Ian just shyly nodded, making Antoine smile.

"Where are the other men who were there yesterday?"

"They left during the night."

Suspecting what had pushed them to flee, Ian did not ask more questions and imitated Antoine, putting on his clothes. 

He followed him to the lockers where he had stored his belongings and was sadly surprised to find there the woman who had welcomed him the day before.

She looked annoyed, and he suspected that what she had to tell him would not be pleasant.

"You have to leave. I can't afford to let you sleep here, you're disturbing the other occupants."

Ian bowed his head, used to not responding to such a statement.

Antoine positioned himself between Ian and the woman and she took a step back, ready to defend herself.

"He is the victim and you blame him?!? You are crazy!"

Ian grabbed Antoine’s arm, hoping to calm him down and their interlocutor took advantage of this moment of inattention to flee, claiming in his flight that Antoine was no longer welcome in these places either.

* - * - *

Antoine sighed, counting the few dollars he had left in his wallet.

He had never been very good at saving money and living in a country he did not know had not helped him.

Ashamed of having dragged Antoine into his misadventure, Ian fixed his gaze on the ground. He put his hand on the pocket of his jeans, feeling through the fabric the wallet filled with the money left by Lip.

He took it out and removed half before handing it to Antoine.

"What are you doing?!?"

"It's to thank you."

Antoine gently pushed Ian's hands away and said kindly.

"I didn't do this for money, it was the only right thing to do."

Apart from Mickey, Ian had never met anyone who could put aside the fact that he was an omega, even only for a few minutes.

"Keep it. With this money, you would be able to afford a small apartment."

Ian looked at him in amazement, and Antoine told him that he had seen several posters for apartment rentals in the area, which could easily rent by the amount he had in his hands.

Without really understanding what he was committing to, Ian proposed.

"If I rent an apartment, will you come and live with me?"

Antoine froze on the spot, unable to understand how this stranger could offer him something so crazy.

"I don't know anyone here, and you helped me without expecting anything in return. Because of me, you can't go back to sleep there anymore... I don't know if I could find a job... There are not many people willing to hire an omega. But if there are two of us paying the rent we might be able to get by... "

Antoine had no real reason to refuse. Ian seemed like a good person who needed help, and he knew it, he would hate to turn his back on him.

He took a long breath and looked Ian in the eye before affirming.

“We're going to take a look at the apartment and if it's okay with both of us, we'll try to live together. However, I don't want to rob you, so we'll do 50/50 for everything. I will find a job to pay my share. "

*-*-*

Ian looked with satisfaction at the living room which he had finally managed to make livable.

The condition of the apartment had nothing to envy of the hostel in which he had slept the first night, but with a lot of motivation and some furniture salvaged here and there, he was able to transform the place.

Antoine entered the apartment with a big smile, impressed by the transformation that Ian had managed to operate since his departure in the morning.

"It's like a new place. I'm sure you are thirsty after all this work..."

"I can drink."

"I'll take a shower and come back for this beer."

Antoine disappeared in the bathroom leaving Ian alone in the living room.

The apartment was quite small, but had two tiny bedrooms, allowing them to have a semblance of privacy despite this improvised collocation.

Ian had quickly found many advantages in living with Antoine and appreciated more and more this man whom he was already beginning to see as a friend.

The young Frenchman easily managed to find work on the construction sites nearby, and came home a little more sore every day.

They both knew that he could not continue to work there indefinitely and that the company responsible for the construction of these new buildings would soon go to other cities, but they welcomed this opportunity with open arms.

Ian sat for long minutes on the sofa, staring at the old computer he had managed to find, hoping to finally find a suitable job offer for him.

He was not afraid to get his hands dirty and work like Antoine on construction sites, but nobody had accepted to hire him.

He knew that it was very difficult for omegas to get jobs, except of course if they agreed to sell their body.

Antoine came out of the bathroom, a towel casually on his head, and went to their little fridge to get two beers.

He sat down next to Ian and put his attention on the screen.

"Still nothing?"

Ian dropped to the back of the couch, demoralized by his job search.

"No. As soon as they see me people don't want to hire me anymore... I even tried my luck with a beta boss, telling myself that he couldn't find out by himself, but one of his employees sold the bit before he could hire me. "

"Why not do the opposite?"

"The opposite?"

"You pretend to be a beta..."

"What?" Asked Ian thinking he had misunderstood what the young man was trying to say.

"There must be job offers online. If they don't see you for real, they will have no reason to think that you are not who you claim to be, a beta."

Antoine's preposterous idea revived the motivation of Ian, who immediately began to look for a new job with these criterias.

*-*-*

Mickey continued to grind the food on his plate with the tip of his fork.

He didn't want to be there, but it was impossible to say no to Terry when he ordered something.

He looked up from his plate to place his eyes on the young woman sitting across from him.

She looked even more uncomfortable than him, and much more terrified.

It only took a fraction of a second for Mickey to know that she was an omega. 

Everything about her showed it, as much her physics, her behavior, as the scent that emanated from her.

Instinctively she had made him think of another omega, a very different one.

He had done his best not to think about Ian since he had left town, but it was like asking a junkie not to think about drugs.

The wound on his hand still hadn't completely healed, but he was solely responsible for it, pressing his fingers on it at every moment of doubt, reminding him how bad the situation could have been for Ian.

The young omega displayed a shy smile before looking at her father in conversation with Terry.

They could easily hear their parents' discussion and had no doubt about their intentions.

Rivals, but also partners in business, they intended to join forces to increase their grip on the city by uniting their two families.

Mickey had been aware of his father's plans as soon as they entered the room.

Terry never tired of enduring the presence of an omega if it was not for a more important purpose. 

And the young woman's father didn't seem much different. There was little chance that he inflicted himself on dining with his daughter out of pure kindness.

Terry got up, quickly imitated by his interlocutor, affirming with a little laugh.

"We're going to discuss more important things. Mickey, stay with your future wife."

Once alone, Mickey surprised the young woman to look at him. As soon as she understood herself observed in turn, she looked away, as if she had no right to do it.

"Your name?"

"Andrea."

Her voice was so weak that Mickey had a hard time hearing it, however, he made no comment to her.

"I do not want to hurt you. I don't want this marriage any more than you do, but I don't think we have much choice.

The young woman felt at the same time relieved by the words of Mickey, but also saddened.

All her life she had been made to understand that she was nothing and even though she was used to it, she would have liked to be linked to a man who would love her.

She was happy to see that Mickey seemed to be a good person but wished so much more.

"Do you want to go out? I have things to do and I don't want to sit there and wait for them."

Andrea looked up, surprised by the proposal and excited to leave her prison even only for a short time.

She followed him outside after he informed one of Terry's employees of their departure and widened her eyes when he handed him a bike helmet.

"I have just this one so it may be a little too big for you, but it's better than nothing..."

The young woman put the helmet on her head and let Mickey hang the strap under her chin.

She watched him get on his bike and settled behind him when he motioned for her.

Mickey grabbed Andrea's hands and urged her to circle his waist with her arms before starting the engine and leaving the property at high speed.

He had lied claiming to have other things to do and just wanted to get away from his father for a short while.

He drove aimlessly through the city streets, letting his instinct guide him, and stopped abruptly when he understood where he had arrived.

Andrea's body pressed against his as the vehicle stopped, reminding him of her presence.

He was about to leave, to escape from this cursed place he had been driving to without paying attention, when a pile of cardboard caught his gaze.

He turned off the engine and stabilized the bike, asking Andrea to wait there.

The young woman watched Mickey move towards the pile of cardboard and quickly observe its contents.

He took out several items from the box and fled them under his leather jacket before closing it up to his neck.

Andrea smelled a peculiar scent when he came back to sit on the handlebars of the bike, the scent of an omega.

* - * - *

Mickey was sitting on the couch next to Iggy, both beer in hand, taking turns passing each other the joint they were both smoking.

Andrea looked at them distractedly, intrigued by this new member of the Milkovich family whom she had just met.

Iggy seemed so different from his brother and father that she had trouble understanding how they could be part of the same family.

"Thanks to your future stepfather, Terry was able to get hold of new factories to launder his money."

Mickey glared at him, unable to understand why his brother was talking so openly about their family affairs in front of a complete stranger, but Iggy paid no attention.

He had fun staring at Andrea and laughed loudly when she blushed strongly, looking away.

He offered the joint to his brother, but the latter refused with a wave of his hand.

Mickey closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead to try to get rid of the sharp pain that had just taken hold of him.

Luckily this one did not stay long but was quickly replaced by other symptoms.

Mickey felt his muscles tighten and his heart rate accelerate.

Knowing what was happening to him, he tried to get up to go to his room.

Worried, Andrea in turn rose to face him, but Mickey ordered her violently to not follow him.

Understanding what was going on, Iggy gently grabbed the young woman's wrist and forced her to move away from his brother.

"Stay away from him... He's in rut and could hurt you."

"But ... I'm his fiancée- I have to help him..."

Iggy looked at her sadly, realizing the low value she placed on her life.

"There is nothing you can do for him... Stay here."

Even though his brother never told him anything, Iggy always suspected that he and Mickey had very different tastes.

In the same situation, he would have already kidnapped Andrea to lock himself in his room with her while his brother barely looked at her.

He forced Andrea to sit down before helping Mickey to reach his room.

Mickey closed the door as soon as he was alone again and quickly took off his shirt which was suffocating him.

Instinctively, he threw himself on his jacket that he had placed at the end of his bed when he got home, and took out the T-shirt he had stashed in a few hours earlier to stick it against his face and take a strong breath

His heart raced, even more, when he felt the scent of the t-shirt, Ian’s scent, as if he was finally getting what he wanted so much, but only to feel an even greater lack afterward.

He felt his pants getting tighter and quickly untied the fastener so he could slide his hand in it.

He slid his hand against the stretched fabric of his boxers, making his thumb dance against the wet mark that already soaked the top of the garment and let out a groan.

He put Ian's T-shirt on the bed and pressed his face over it to release his other hand and slipped it under the elastic of his boxers to grab his cock hardened by the caresses and the memory of the young omega.

The images of their caresses and their kisses came back to him and he would accelerate the movement of his hands, gently trapping his balls with the other, until he felt a shiver cross his body and come in against his hand.

He crushed his face against Ian's t-shirt and let out the tears he was trying so hard to hold back.

* - * - *

Mickey closed his eyes while waiting for Lip to pick up the phone. He nervously ran a trembling hand over his face, wondering if he shouldn't hang up better before the young Gallagher picked up the phone.

He finally had no time to decide and heard the sight of Lip against his ear.

"Why are you calling?"

"Where is he?"

"Mickey-"

"I need to see him!"

"I wouldn't tell you where he is-"

"You don't understand! I NEED to see him!"

"I wouldn't tell you, Mickey. There's no point in calling me back!"

Before he could say anything else, Lip hung up, leaving Mickey alone to face his despair again.

*-*-*

Ian found his pupil's smile so contagious that he could only smile back.

He had finally managed to be hired as a private tutor online and was the first one surprised by this success.

To impress his father, Ian had always studied a lot, without ever having any real results in his father’s opinion. However today it was these same studies that had helped him get this job.

Luckily, the few falsified papers he had used to apply had been enough to convince his employer of his beta status, and he could now teach his students in the country from home.

Antoine was on the other hand looking for a new job. The construction in which he had worked was finished and the city being small, he had not been able to find other work in the same field.

Although his level of English was sufficient to make himself understood, very few employers seemed interested in his application.

So he ended up staying at home with Ian, alternating between job-hunting and the lessons the young omega gave him to improve his English.

Ian lowered the computer screen after greeting his last student of the day and headed to the small kitchenette in their apartment to prepare dinner.

He pulled out enough to make an omelet and started cooking until an intense odor attacked his nose, and instinctively he turned back to the sink to vomit whatever was left in his stomach.

Worried, Antoine rushed towards him.

"What’s going on?!?"

"Sorry, I couldn't stand the smell. I think the eggs are out of date."

Antoine frowned and grabbed the dish in which Ian had broken the first egg to bring it to his nose and smell it.

Even when he brought the container a few millimeters from his nose, he did not smell any odor, at least not unpleasant enough to make him want to puke.

Without saying a word, he brought the dish closer to Ian and the young man started to vomit again.

Antoine moved the dish away again and waited patiently for Ian to stand up and handed him a glass of water.

"Ian... I think you are- How can I say... I wonder if you're not-"

Antoine felt like he could not find his words as the situation disturbed him, but everything seemed to correspond.

He decided to change tactics.

"How to explain? My wife also couldn't bear certain odors shortly before she died..."

"She was sick?"

Antoine had never really explained to Ian how his wife died. To tell the truth, he had never really had the courage to talk about it to anyone, too frightened at the idea of reliving this ordeal again.

He knew that if he was right about Ian's condition, he might end up like his wife and he deserved to know.

"She was not really sick... But she needed a doctor. Where we lived there was only a very small hospital, with few doctors. At first, everything was fine and they were taking care of her, but after that, the doctor was called because an alpha had arrived in the emergency room. They preferred to go to treat this alpha rather than taking care of my wife. She tried to get out on her own but couldn’t, and she died of exhaustion and the baby died with her. "

Instinctively Ian took his friend in his arms, unable to imagine what he might have felt in the face of such injustice, but also a little happy that he agreed to speak to him about it.

Antoine gently pushed him away, enough to be able to observe his face and chased away the tears that smeared his cheeks.

"Ian... As I told you, she too reacted strongly to odors early in her pregnancy."

Ian's eyes widened, lest he understood what his friend meant.

Come to think of it, he hadn't had his heat for a while and his body seemed a little different from usual, but he didn't understand how it could have happened to him.

"I only did it once."

"Ian, even once is enough..."

"But- I- I can't be-"

Totally panicked, Ian collapsed to the ground and burst into tears.

* - * - *

It had taken Ian several hours to calm down and find the courage to use the pregnancy tests purchased by Antoine. Now there could no longer be any doubt, he was expecting a child.

He still couldn't understand how fate could go after him that way, but he couldn't deny reality anymore.

Antoine sat next to him on the sofa and handed him a large glass of water in which he dipped his lips.

"Ian, I can't decide for you... But, you have to know that you have the right to... I don't really know how to say..."

"To abort?"

Antoine nodded, suspecting that this was the word he was looking for. He didn't want to force Ian's hand in any way, but he knew how difficult his life was already.

He hadn't really told him what made him find himself alone in this city, but he had no doubt that life hadn't been kind for him.

"I'm afraid of what they would do if they found out I’m pregnant."

"They?"

"My father... And his... I don't know what he would think of it either... He probably wouldn't care. I never was important to him, so why would the baby be? "

"When we rented the apartment, you marked my name on the lease, and not yours... Is it because they're looking for you? Your family I mean."

Ian looked at Antoine's worried face for a few moments before sighing heavily.

"My father wanted to sell me, that's why I left. I made him so ashamed that he would probably have chosen the worst buyer just to make me pay my affront."

"What did you do?"

Antoine regretted his question as soon as he said it, and promised Ian that he didn't need to answer.

However, after learning what had happened to Antoine's wife, Ian knew that would have been dishonest on his part not to say anything to his friend.

He finally told him everything that had happened between him and Mickey. 

How their fathers found him in this room, alone, with this alpha. 

And how Mickey had abandoned him after their first time.

They stayed there, talking for hours, until they fell asleep on the sofa, one against the other.

Ian had decided to take care of his situation as quickly as possible, knowing that if he wanted to keep his job and therefore his salary he could not let his pregnancy last longer.

However, he froze a few steps from the clinic.

"I can't- For any other baby I would have done it, but not this one- Not Mickey's!"

Antoine put his hand gently on his arm to try to reassure him, but Ian still seemed panicked.

"Ian-"

"I'm going to leave the apartment- I will find another place to live-"

"Ian! Calm down!"

This time the young man seemed to hear him and looked up to stare into his eyes.

"It's your body and your choice. I told you that I would help you and I intend to do it, whether you keep the baby or not... Given your condition you will no longer be able to keep your job well It’s going to start to show. I’d be a monster to make you leave. "

"How are we going to do?"

"I don't know... But we'll find out." Promised Antoine taking Ian in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey finds out that Ian is married and had a child with another man.

Mickey felt like he was going to die of suffocation when he got off the plane. He took out his pack of cigarettes as soon as he left the airport and stopped for a moment to breathe in a big puff of smoke as if breathing fresh air for so long could endanger his health.

The heat of Florida was overwhelming. Strangely worse in his eyes than the Chicago one he had gotten used to over the years.

He felt Andrea's gaze on him and turned to his fiancée without trying to show the slightest smile.

He had offered the young woman to come with him to avoid leaving her alone with his father.

Since their engagement, Andrea was living with them. And even if she got along very well with Mandy and Iggy, they were not always at home and Terry was very enterprising as soon as his children were not around him to watch him.

"Take a taxi to go to the hotel. I have to go to the factory for the inspection. I don't know when I'm going to come back, so take care of yourself."

"Do you want me to unpack your luggage?"

"No need. One of the hotel employees will do it for me. Anyway, we have separate rooms."

Andrea bowed her head to hide her disappointment.

Since their engagement, she had learned to appreciate Mickey who under his somewhat harsh surroundings was ultimately someone very nice and protective. She despaired, however, that this rapprochement was only one way.

Although he paid more attention to her than to other women, she still was not allowed to sleep with him, or be present when he’s in rut.

She had tried to get explanations from near Mandy and Iggy, but none of them had agreed to speak.

Mickey rushed into the first taxi he found, leaving the young woman behind him without further discussion.

He would like to drop by the hotel to quickly take a shower and relax a bit, but he knew that inspecting the factory would take a long time and he couldn't afford to be late.

He hoped, however, to be able to take advantage of the city in the evening to relax a little.

In this city, he was far from his father or any other person who knew him and he could, therefore, allow himself some small deviations from behavior.

At least if the director of the factory did not have the same annoying idea of keeping him company all evening like the last three he had visited.

The first had wanted to show him that he was a strong alpha at all costs by trying to make him feel inferior throughout the evening. No luck for him, the roles had revealed perfectly reversed, and it was the tail between his legs that he escaped from his sight.

The second wasn't better. He wasn't exactly the problem, but his not-very-faithful wife was. 

Fortunately for him, the third proved to be much more professional. Unfortunately for him, that had pushed him to talk business all evening. Even alcohol did not make Mickey forget the little interest he had in that discussion.

Mickey looked down at the landscape in front of him, wondering what his life would have been like if he had been born and raised here rather than in his family, and if life was simpler there.

He forced himself to return to reality and hastened to answer the emails received during his journey before his driver parked in front of the factory.

The visit to the premises went very well and remarkably quickly.

The factory being recent, the working conditions there were relatively decent. Not that Terry was worried about this kind of thing.

Mickey knew very well that the only thing that interested his father in these businesses that he seemed to want to buy out of arms, was the money they allowed him to brew, and to launder.

He glanced quickly at the workers sinking below the platform on which he was standing and felt a strong odor of pheromone which disturbed him.

"We'd better go to my office." Said the director, inciting Mickey to follow him to a room next door.

He quickly closed the door and turned on the ac, cooling the room and replenishing the air.

"It must have surprised you..."

"You're hiring unmarked omegas?!?"

Mickey knew it very well, omega already linked to an alpha could not release as much pheromone as what he had smelt on this platform. Or at least, no pheromone powerful enough to disturb someone other than the alpha to which they were linked.

"Omegas are cheaper to pay... And unmarked omegas agree to work for an even lower price."

"What if they're in heat?"

The headmaster shrugged and said calmly.

"Well either they stay at home and don't get paid, or they come here and can't complain if something happens to them."

The assertion gave a huge thrill to Mickey who struggled with all his being not to send his fist to this man's face.

"Besides... I wanted to organize a welcome-dinner for tonight with some of our best employees. The reputation of the Milkoviches is well established and I am sure you will find your happiness among our employees."

Suspecting that he could not refuse the invitation without attracting the attention of his interlocutor, Mickey agreed to go to this dinner, hoping to be able to slip away quickly.

*-*-*

Mickey had barely arrived at the party when he already regretted having accepted it.

Apart from a few high-ranking employees of the factory, everyone present was omegas, and if he can believe the scent that perfumed the room, none of them were marked.

He felt a shiver of disgust run through his body, letting himself imagine what the life of these poor people could be like.

The director handed him a glass of whiskey which he swallowed in a sip under the latter's astonished gaze.

"I'm sure you will find someone to your liking tonight. There is everything you could want, both male and female. And all unmarked- well, almost all."

He had pronounced the end of his praise by frowning, his eyes fixed on the front door.

Mickey turned to look at what seemed to annoy him so much and remained paralyzed when he recognized Ian in front of him.

The latter, busy talking to two other omegas, did not seem to see him.

"My son has a crush on this guy and wants to invite him to all the parties at all costs."

Mickey wanted to throw up at the thought of knowing Ian in such an event. 

Since their separation, he had imagined what his life was like, since Lip had never wanted to tell him anything. 

And many times he had imagined the worst scenarios, hating himself a little more every day for pushing Ian to leave.

"I told him that this guy is married, but he doesn't want to listen."

Mickey received the director's remark as a violent punch in the face.

He felt an even stronger emotion overwhelm him when a young man strongly resembling the director approached Ian, placing a hand on his lower back.

Ian freed himself instinctively when he felt Steven's hand touch him.

The director's son had never hidden his intentions, even if Ian had already spurned him several times.

"I'm glad you came, Ian."

"I couldn't afford to decline the invitation."

Ian knew that if he refused to come to one of these parties, Steven would do his best to get him fired, and he needed his job too much for that.

Fortunately for him, contrary to the other omegas present, he could afford to refuse some inappropriate propositions.

He was no more marked than the other omegas there, but still pretending to be a married man.

Antoine had agreed to pretend to be his husband, and he did his best to maintain the illusion, hiding his neck at all times, and regularly wearing clothes carrying Antoine's scent to camouflage his own.

"Steven, let me introduce you to Mickey Milkovich, the owner's son, and the distinguished host of this welcome dinner."

Ian froze upon hearing these words. He stood still for a long time before finally slowly raising his head, to check if his senses were playing tricks on him.

Mickey Milkovich was before him, a big smile on his face.

*-*-*

Ian was trying to hide his discomfort at best and hoped that he could get out of it quickly.

He was seated at the table with Steven at his side, busy trying to charm him, while Mickey and the director, both seated opposite him, discussed the future of the company.

Nervously, he reajusted the collar of his top, making sure that it completely covered his neck.

Steven put his hand on his arm and Ian moved away immediately to get rid of the contact.

Attracted by the young man's rapid movement, Mickey and the director turned their attention to him.

"Steven, if I get in trouble with his alpha because of you, you won't get out of it as easily as the last time!"

Mickey arched an eyebrow when he heard the director scold his son and asked him for explanations as naturally as possible.

The director seemed to hesitate, but Mickey kept his gaze on him, silently making him understand that he was waiting for an answer.

"Ian's alpha paid us a little visit after a bad accident, and we promised him it wouldn't happen again."

Mickey tried to get past the horrible feeling of jealousy that took hold of him at the new evocation of this guy and displayed a small smile.

"I didn't expect you to let the alphas of your employees dictate how you act."

Ashamed, the director looked down before trying to justify himself.

"This guy is very powerful and I did not want him to start a fight with my son. He couldn't win against Ian’s alpha."

His assertion seemed to upset his son who loudly affirmed that he could get rid of this guy.

Mickey took the opportunity to return his attention to Ian who was trying to sit as far away from Steven as possible without falling back from his chair.

"I would love to meet him... What about dinner? Tomorrow. At my hotel. You, your husband, me and my fiancé."

Ian flinched, realizing that Mickey left him no choice but to accept.

He felt a surge of jealousy and disgust rising in him by understanding that Mickey had moved on and was about to get married, while despite all his good will he had not yet managed to forget him .

He didn't understand why Mickey took it out on him apart from pure sadism on his part.

Mickey knew that Ian would do anything to refuse this invitation and honestly he knew that he had no right to force him. 

However, knowing Ian with someone else made him terribly jealous, and he felt the need to meet the man who had been lucky to be able to get what he had not managed to get.

"You don't want?"

He had spoken in a loud voice, filled with power, which had shaken Ian, but also the other people around them.

He knew that by doing so he could be obeyed by any omega, even marked. He usually didn't like to use it, but Ian's presence made him forget all his principles.

Ian finally accepted the offer, pressing his hands against the table to try to calm his tremors.

He got up and made up his mind to leave.

"I have to go take care of my daughter."

He immediately regretted having said it when he noticed Mickey's reaction. He mumbled a few more words of apology and fled at full speed outside the room.

*-*-*

Ian ran from the bus stop near his house and rushed to his room to take his daughter in his arms, without taking into account the crying of the brutally awakened child.

Alerted by the cries, Antoine immediately joined them and stopped short when he saw Ian huddle in one of the corners of the room, his daughter in his arms.

"Ian- What's going on- Give me Maria-"

Instead of obeying, Ian hugged his daughter a little more tightly, fearful that someone would take her away.

"Ian!"

Ian felt his whole body tremble at the grunt of his friend and ended reluctantly by handing him Maria, not without stopping crying.

Antoine tried to calm the little girl and asked Ian as calmly as possible what was happening.

"Mi-Mick- Mickey was there- His father owns the factory."

Antoine now understood without any difficulty the state in which his friend was.

He gently put Maria, a little calmer, on the big bed and crouched down in front of Ian, his gaze still fixed on his daughter.

"Ian. Ian look at me."

Reluctantly Ian obeyed, taking his eyes off his child.

"Did he see you?"

Ian nodded frantically.

"Did he talk to you?"

Again, Ian nodded and Antoine sighed in spite.

"Does he know about Maria?"

"I panicked- I wanted to leave- And the only thing on my mind was Maria-"

"Ok! Ok! It doesn't matter! Does he know she's his daughter."

Antoine felt reassured when he saw Ian deny with all his might.

He suspected that one day this meeting could take place, but he never imagined that they would meet so quickly and under such conditions.

"He wants us to have dinner together-"

"What do you mean?!?"

"The manager said I'm married, and Mickey ordered that we eat with him and his- His fiancée."

Antoine felt his heart tighten when he heard his friend say this word. He knew how bad it must hurt him and he wanted to do everything to help him.

"We are going to this dinner. We will have Maria looked after by the neighbor so that he does not see her. He will not be able to guess that he is the father if he didn't see her. And after this dinner, he will go home and never come again. "

Ian seemed very unconvinced by his words, but Antoine knew that he was not able to contradict him.

He took Ian in his arms, promising him that everything would be fine and stayed that way until he fell asleep.

Antoine had no real intention to go to this dinner and had only pretended to accept in order to calm Ian. From what he knew the situation was very different from what Ian imagined and there was surely a chance to save him from this horrible meeting.

After putting him to bed and resting Maria in her crib, he left the room and dialed Lip's number.

He had never told Ian that he knew his brother and never intended to tell him one day.

Shortly after the announcement of Ian's pregnancy, he had smelled an alpha scent around their apartment, and lest it was Mickey, he had tracked this alpha.

Contrary to what he had imagined, the alpha had not turned out to be Mickey, but Philipp Gallagher, Ian's brother.

He had promised him then to want Ian's good and be ready to do everything to help them.

To gain his trust, Lip had wanted to tell him everything that had happened between Ian and Mickey, but also everything that Ian did not know about these events.

Antoine had stopped him just before he revealed secrets that even Ian did not know about.

He had asked Lip if he could tell Ian about this or if he would be forced to keep it a secret. And faced with his answer he had preferred not to know more.

Even if the desire to know the truth behind these events had itched him, he couldn't have imagined having to hide this truth from Ian.

He then had made a deal with Lip, he would protect Ian closely, while Lip would monitor the Milkoviches' actions, to make sure that none of them were on Ian's trail.

And today he wanted to know how Mickey got there despite his surveillance.

*-*-*

Mickey had left the party shortly after Ian, taking advantage of the drunkenness of the guests to escape without being seen.

Rather than returning to the hotel, he had made a detour through the factory to examine Ian's personnel files.

As the factory remained operational 24 hours a day with staff turnover, he had no trouble entering, or even having the manager's office open.

And it was like hell had opened under his feet when he opened Ian’s file.

Ian was married and had a child.

For a moment, when he had heard Ian talking about his daughter, he had the cruel hope that he could be the father of this child, forgetting the fact that Ian was linked to another alpha. But seeing the name of this man marked black on white next to Ian's brought him brutally to reality.

After Ian’s departure, he had spent hours on the phone begging Lip to tell him where he was, unable to bear his absence.

He had begged him, had threatened him, had promised not to give in to the temptation to go find the omega, saying that he just wanted to be sure he was safe, but nothing had worked.

He couldn't imagine that Lip would have been cruel enough to remain silent if this child had been his.

Which means Ian managed to move on.

He started life over with someone else and carried his child while Mickey was begging Lip.

He knew he was the one who destroyed Ian's life, who pushed him to run away from his family and certainly to meet this man.

However, he can't control his jealousy. 

It was one of the worst crimes in existence to steal an omega from an alpha, however, he only dreamed of one thing, to get Ian back and show the whole world and this man that he belonged to him.

He wanted to tear off the collar of Ian’s sweater and plant his teeth in his neck until there was no more trace of this man’s mark.

He slid his finger over the case containing Ian's address, fighting the urge to go to his place to kidnap him.

More than to go against the established laws, it was the risk of putting Ian in danger that stopped Mickey. He fought with all his being to not let this bit of lucidity be engulfed by his irresistible desire to see Ian and the immense jealousy that gnawed in him.

He brutally closed the file, left the factory, and not seeing any taxi, continued to walk towards his hotel. 

Before realizing it, he had arrived at the foot of the building, out of breath, but still as torn by the desire to join Ian.

He presented himself at the reception desk and retrieved his key before going up quickly to his room by climbing the steps two by two.

His first instinct when entering the room was to throw himself on the minibar to completely drain the content, but he knew that alcohol would only push him to make worse decisions.

A last glimmer of lucidity urged him to go to his bathroom to take out of his bag the sleeping pills he kept with him during his travels, and quickly swallow some pills cursing himself for having nothing stronger to put him to sleep.

He sat on the cold bathroom tiles for fear of losing the last crumbs of will if he got a little too close to his room's door.

He closed his eyes, struggling as best he could against his outbursts of jealousy, telling himself that he had to stay away from Ian for his own safety.

It took another ten minutes for the med to start working and to feel his body fall asleep.

"Mickey?!?"

He looked up, his vision disturbed by sleeping pills, barely noticing Andrea standing next to him at the time.

"Why are you sitting there?"

"What are you doing in my room?"

Mickey was not convinced that he had managed to articulate enough to make himself understandable, especially since the young woman did not try to answer him, and was trying to help him get up to take him to his bed.

"What happened?"

"Ian."

Mickey had responded instinctively without thinking about the consequences and his mind was no longer able to realize the mistake he had made in pronouncing this name in front of Andrea.

* - * - *

Mickey tried to dispel the residues of alcohol and sleeping pills with coffee, a dark one sugarless, and terribly bitter.

He remembered softly the events of the previous day and the words he had said to Ian, already regretting having acted impulsively.

He had wanted to force Steven to stop when he had seen him get his hands on Ian. 

And he had felt a fit of even greater jealousy upon learning that Ian was married. 

So big that he had forgotten for a moment that he was the one who had pushed Ian to leave for his own safety and that getting close to him would only endanger him.

But all logic and reflection had left him definitively when he learned that the man he loved had given birth to another's man's child.

Now that he had managed to calm down he knew he had to do everything to protect Ian again. 

Even if that meant leaving him again and pushing him a little more towards this man he never met but hated so much and that Ian called his husband.

*-*-*

Mickey had managed to leave his hotel and reach the factory without meeting Andrea and hoped it would stay that way until they left.

Even if the young woman had done nothing wrong he had no desire to support her presence when he had much more important to do.

He took his phone out of his pocket and called Lip's number, inevitably preparing to end up hearing the sound of his voicemail rather than the voice of young Gallagher.

Lip had never blocked his number, but no longer answered any of his calls, letting his complaints and pleas endlessly end up in his voicemail.

He rolled his eyes when he heard the young Gallagher's voicemail message, perfectly imagining him with his cell phone in hand, ready to reject the call as always.

"Lip it's Mickey. I just learned that Ian works in one of Terry's factories. He has to leave or he will be in danger. I don't know where you are going to bring him, and I don't want to not know. But he must leave now! If you haven't enough money to do it, tell me, I will manage to get some. "

He hung up and placed his phone screen against the manager's desk, taking a deep breath to try to keep control of his body and tears.

He hated the idea of pushing Ian to run away again, even more so with this man who had been fortunate enough to become his husband and the father of his child. But to his knowledge, he could not do otherwise to protect him.

He now had to warn Ian that his invitation from the previous day was canceled and finish this inspection promptly so that nothing untoward happened to him.

Mickey intended to get back to work but several knocks on the door caught his attention.

"Yes?"

He stared in astonishment at the stranger who entered his office.

He had met all the important members of the factory the day before and had no memory of having met this guy.

"Mr. Milkovich?"

"And you are?"

Without knowing exactly why, something about this man bothered him. Something physical.

"Antoine. I'm Ian's husband."

At that moment, Mickey realized that what had disturbed him so far was the scent emanating from this guy. 

The same scent that mingled with that of Ian the day before. 

A scent he had hated from the first second he smelled it.

"What do you want?"

"Ian can’t work today. And he told me about your invitation."

Mickey was going to cancel this dinner, but Antoine caught up with him.

"I know what you did for Ian. Lip told me everything."

The statement took Mickey's breath away, and fear settled in him.

If this guy knew about it then there also were chances that Ian knew about it too.

Antoine had no trouble understanding the source of the concern that had taken hold of Mickey.

As he said, he knew what had happened between them because Lip had told him everything the day before. And he was willing to bet that Mickey feared that Ian was also aware of the truth behind these events.

Although finding what Mickey had done was very courageous, Antoine could easily imagine the disappointment and the feeling of betrayal that Ian could feel when he learned that he had been so deceived.

"Ian doesn't know anything. I don't want to tell him about it. What happened between you is part of the past. All I want is to keep Ian safe."

Despite having the same wishes as this man, and having already warned Lip that he was ready to help them flee, Mickey again felt jealousy settling inside him as if he could not stay close to this man without the urge to gut him and get Ian back.

"I want to see him one last time. If Lip really told you everything as you claim, then you know I have a right to see him."

"You have no right to anything. Ian is not a thing. He does not belong to you, he does not belong to anyone."

Mickey wanted to question him on his last statement, to ask him if Ian was not supposed to belong to him now that they were married, but this idea revolted him.

"I had to let him go. Can you imagine how it feels to have to let go of the man you love to protect him? Do you know what it's like to live without him? I know it's selfish, but I need to see him again. "

Even though he knew how dangerous it could be to let Mickey see Ian again and how much it could hurt Ian, Antoine couldn't forget the pain he felt for Mickey when Lip had told him the whole truth about their past.

As he had feared, he now hated knowing the truth without being able to share it with Ian. 

And he hated himself, even more, knowing that the man his friend loved, Maria's father would probably never see them again and would never even know that he had a child.

"Neither at your hotel nor at our house. And only if Ian accepts."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is torn between fear and his overwhelming desire to see Mickey again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hesitated for a long time before publishing this chapter today (๑>ᴗ<๑)  
> To publish on US election day or not to publish on US election day...
> 
> I hope that all those who could vote voted （＾ｖ＾）

Ian smiled as he watched Maria try to stand up, gripping the edge of the sofa, her little legs trembling under her weight.

She was far too young to succeed in this feat, but none of her failures seemed to be able to stop her.

He smiled, putting his hand gently on his daughter's head to caress her hair.

Usually, at this time, he was supposed to be getting ready for work before leaving Maria with Antoine, but today he would stay home.

Antoine had left shortly after he woke up without saying where he was going. But even with this silence, Ian had no doubts about the young man's destination, just fears concerning this meeting.

He hoped that Antoine had managed to make Mickey abandon his invitation idea.

He was afraid he would have to go to this dinner, mainly because he really wanted to go there, and even more to stay with Mickey, despite everything that had happened.

Being close to him was dangerous in many ways and Ian knew he was stupid to want to see him that much.

The tears of Maria, fallen again, attracted his attention, drawing him from his thoughts.

He immediately took her in his arms and began to swing her to calm her tears.

"It’s ok. It’s ok. It doesn't matter if you fall. You will manage to get up on your own soon."

As if she understood her father's promise, Maria stopped crying and put her hand on Ian's face, fixing him straight in the eyes with a new smile.

"You look so much like him ..."

Ian perceived steps outside his apartment and turned to the front door, ready to run away at the slightest danger.

Mickey's presence had awakened old demons in him, and he let himself go to think of Frank and Terry.

He finally let out the breath he was holding when he saw Antoine's face in the doorway.

Ian gently grabbed his daughter's hand to greet the return of his friend together.

"Hello, Antoine. Are you coming to have fun with us? We're trying to stand on our own, like a big girl."

Antoine greeted Ian's proposal with a smile and came to sit in the living room while Ian put Maria down on the floor.

"Ian, I have to talk to you. I went to see Mickey this morning."

Ian kept his gaze fixed on his daughter, trying to completely ignore the reactions of his body to this simple statement.

"He is giving up on the invitation... But he would like to see you before he leaves. I told him it would be up to you."

Ian hadn't moved, his eyes still on his daughter, pushing Antoine to slowly approach him to put a hand on his shoulder.

He knew that Ian wanted to see Mickey again, but also knew that this idea terrorized him.

"It's too dangerous for us to stay there now that we know the factory is owned by Mickey's family-"

"He won't say anything to his father!" Ian said, deadly confident.

He had finally turned to Antoine, his eyes full of fear, unable to accept the idea of being betrayed by Mickey again.

"Even if he doesn't say anything it's too dangerous... I managed to save money for this kind of situation, so we will be able to run away before anything happens. But you have to choose if you want to see him again or not."

Even if he still wanted Ian to stay safe away from Mickey's family, Antoine couldn't bring himself to separate them without letting them be together one last time. 

Especially now that he had learned from Lip that Mickey was ready to pay to put the three of them in safety, despite all the jealousy he seemed to feel.

*-*-*

Mickey sighed when he finally left the factory.

The manager didn’t want to let him go, trying to drag him to a new party, and he had been forced to abuse his authority to get rid of him.

Ian had agreed to see him one last time and had arranged to meet him in a park in the center of town.

He lit a cigarette before turning on his phone's GPS before taking a look at the traffic jam and wondering if he couldn’t get there faster than with an uber.

Without further ado, he made his way to the park.

He reached his destination out of breath but didn't regret his choice when he saw the traffic around the park. He would never have managed to get there on time.

He looked around for Ian and saw him sitting on a bench not far from him.

He walked slowly towards him, trying to curb his urge to run to reduce the distance between them more quickly.

Even though he was staring at the floor, Ian seemed to notice his presence and looked up before he stopped in front of him.

They both kept staring at each other till Mickey sat down next to him and Ian looked away.

Silence settled down between them and Mickey cursed himself for not having prepared in advance the questions he wanted to ask Ian.

It was finally Ian who broke the silence unable to bear Mickey's presence by his side any longer without saying anything.

"Why did you want to see me?"

He immediately regretted asking this question, knowing full well that Mickey wouldn't give him the answer he wanted to hear.

"I wanted to know what was happening to you... We haven't seen each other for a while."

Mickey had tried to speak while remaining as detached as possible from the evocation of the last time they saw each other, and given the expression that Ian displayed, he had succeeded perfectly.

"You found yourself a husband and a child... A girl, right?"

Ian felt his heart race to hear Mickey speaking about Maria and he clenched his fists in the hope that he wouldn't let out the truth about their daughter.

"Antoine is a very good person. And he takes care of Maria very well."

Even if he knew he had no right to hate this guy, Mickey couldn't help it, he would die of jealousy to know Ian with another man.

"How did you meet?"

Lest he betrayed himself later if he came up with a lie, Ian decided to tell him the truth, at least a watered-down version of the truth.

"It was just after Lip left me here. I was sleeping in a room with other men... Alphas. They found out that I was an omega and Antoine protected me."

Mickey felt his heart pinch on hearing these words. 

He had imagined the worst scenarios after Ian's departure, imagining him suffering the worst torture, being killed, abandoned in a dark... But now that he heard what had really happened, he felt even worse.

Ian had been in terrible danger, and he had done nothing.

Antoine had been there for him, had protected Ian, and was now by his side.

Ian immediately started to tremble when he felt the fury that Mickey let emanate from his body.

He had always been a powerful alpha and had obviously progressed further over time, but Ian did not see what could have put him in this state.

He was convinced, it was out of pure sadism that Mickey wanted to see him. To satisfy an unhealthy curiosity and nothing else.

"Mickey-"

Mickey turned his attention back to Ian and froze when he saw him shake.

It took him a few more moments to realize that he was the reason for these tremors and to stop.

"Sorry. I won't do it again." He promised, hoping later to succeed in better controlling his jealousy so as not to hurt Ian more.

Feeling unable to look Mickey in the eye, Ian looked at the hands the young man had placed on his thighs.

He was playing nervously with his fingers like he was stressed out being there, something that made no sense to Ian.

The latter noticed a scar spread across the majority of his right hand. A scar he had never seen before.

As if he could read his mind, Mickey pulled off his hands from his thighs and fled them into his jacket pockets.

Intrigued by his behavior, Ian looked up and noticed another scar on his neck.

Without even thinking about what he was doing, he raised his hand to put his fingers on the old wound.

Mickey didn't get away, on the contrary, he turned his head towards him, letting their eyes meet before Ian quickly removed his hand.

"Your brother visited me after you left to make me understand that I shouldn't try to find you."

"Lip?"

"Other brother." Corrected Mickey with a small smile.

Not imagining Liam doing such a thing at a young age, Ian had no trouble deducing that Mickey was talking about Carl.

However, he did not see why his brother would have ventured to threaten Mickey for him.

Mickey had no trouble imagining the incomprehension that Ian was feeling.

He would never have bet that Carl or another of Ian's siblings had the slightest interest in him, but he had to go to the evidence when he came to threaten him by pressing a knife under his throat.

Mickey had had no difficulty getting rid of him, only the surprise of his action had allowed Carl to hurt him.

He had kept the identity of his attacker for himself when his brother asked him what had happened, and claimed to have already gotten rid of the one who had injured him.

He had realized that he had misjudged Carl and the other Gallaghers.

They certainly didn't seem to want to help Ian after he was found in his room, but that didn't necessarily mean they didn't love their brother.

Just like him, they had been brought up with the idea that omegas were inferior.

Just like him, they had grown up under the yoke of a man accepting no weakness.

He loved Ian madly and yet in the eyes of all the young omega had no interest in him.

And this inaction no longer gave him any right to judge anyone, including Carl.

"I'm going home tomorrow to give my report to Terry."

Ian's body reacted to the mention of this name, quickly looking away, and Mickey instinctively put his hand on his thigh to reassure him.

Ian let his gaze travel from Mickey's hand, along his arm, rising until their eyes met.

They stayed there for long seconds, neither of them knowing what to say. The power emanating from Mickey gradually spreading through Ian until he was completely filled.

Mickey wanted to deepen the caress of his hand on Ian's thigh. He wanted to slip his hand under his clothes to finally touch his skin. He wanted to fill his lungs with that particular scent that Ian released and pressed his mouth against his neck.

Unable to resist any longer, Ian slowly approached Mickey and crushed his lips on his.

Mickey grabbed the back of Ian’s neck and pulled him to kiss him more passionately, mixing their tongues together.

Ian felt himself guided against Mickey's body and did not resist, letting his hands rest on his shoulders to keep his balance.

Children's scream not far from them brutally brought Ian back to reality, and he straightened up immediately, horrified by the mistake he had just made.

He started running before Mickey could say or do anything. Mickey tried to run after him, but was stopped by the crowd of pedestrians.

*-*-*

Ian had run without slowing down from the park to his place before taking refuge in the bathroom, hoping that the cold tap water would allow him to come back down to earth a little.

His body seemed to be on fire, asking him to have Mickey next to him.

He had made the horrible mistake of giving in to the temptation and now he wanted more, so much more.

He heard Antoine's voice on the other side of the door, he tried to reassure him, to tell him that everything was fine, but his voice no longer obeyed him.

He put his hand on the tap to shut off the water and grabbed the sink and placed his free hand against his throat, feeling the urge to be touched by very different hands.

“Ian!"

He was sure of it now, his mind playing tricks on him. 

In addition to Antoine's voice, he now felt like he heard Mickey's.

“Ian! What's going on?!? "

Ian can't stand any longer and he collapsed on the ground.

“Ian!"

This time, it was definitely not Antoine's voice but Mickey's that clearly comes to his ear.

He can't find the courage to answer him but already heard knocks resounding strongly against the door.

A few seconds later, the door gave way and Ian found himself face to face with young Milkovich.

Mickey ran to his side and Ian grabbed hold of him without thinking for a moment about what he was doing.

He frantically pulled on Mickey’s clothes to get his hands against his skin.

He felt like he was coming back to life with Mickey near him, but he needed more, much more.

"Ian what's going on?!?"

Mickey put his hands on his cheeks and forced him to look him in the eyes. 

His mouth was only a few inches from his and he only wanted to kiss him.

He stopped Ian just before their mouths met. 

Mickey was unable to understand what was going on. All his senses told him that Ian was in heat, but it was not possible, not when he was linked to an alpha.

"I think he has his heat again... Yet he got it last week."

Mickey turned to Antoine who was standing on the doorstep and Ian took advantage of his inattention to free himself and crush his lips against Mickey's neck.

He slipped one of his hands under his jeans, eager to be able to touch what's hidden there, but again Mickey stopped him.

This time Mickey grabbed his hands and forced Ian to turn around, sticking his back against his chest and wrapping his arms around him to keep him from moving.

"Omegas with mates don't have irregular heat and even less with someone else than their alpha!"

Antoine stared at them, and even in his state, Ian understood that he planned to tell Mickey everything.

He wanted to beg him not to do it, but another part of him, the one who was currently controlling his body only wanted the opposite. 

To tell Mickey everything, and hope that he will accept him and that he never let him go again.

“Ian is not marked. We're not together. We're not married."

Mickey moved one of his arms to press his hand against the back of Ian's head and forced him to pan it to observe his neck.

“Who is- Who is the baby's father-”

Ian trembled when he heard Mickey groan behind him and hold on to his arm for fear of seeing him go.

Mickey released his embrace, but Ian clung to his arm more strongly as if his life was dependent on it and closed his eyes, too afraid of meeting his gaze.

Mickey finally forced him to let go of him and to face him unable to wait any longer for an answer to his question.

“Ian! Answer me! Who's the father?!?"

Ian couldn't control his crying or his tremors and just a single word came out of his mouth.

"You."

Mickey can't believe what Ian just told him. He wanted to ask him again, but he was afraid the answer would be different.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Antoine turning his head towards the living room.

Ian gripped his arm tightly, his eyes full of tears.

"Please don't leave. Don't leave me."

“Fuck!”

He couldn't resist the urge to kiss him anymore, so he pulled Ian up and crushed his lips against his.

"You drive me crazy."

He could feel Ian's hands grabbing his jeans, but he didn't want their first time in so long to take place on the bathroom floor.

He knew he had to move before he lost any will.

"Your room?"

"Here-"

“Ian! Your room!"

Ian turned his head towards a door a little further and awkwardly tried to get up.

Mickey got up and pulled Ian towards him, before sliding his hands against the back of his thighs to lift him. 

Ian grabbed Mickey's neck, circled his waist with his legs, and pressed his mouth to his neck

Mickey violently closed the door behind them before he made the two of us fall on the bed.

Ian loosened his arms a bit and he took this opportunity to attack Mickey's mouth and kiss him passionately.

His scent made him high and he inhaled deeply to fill his lungs.

Mickey moved up just enough to put his top over his head and grabbed hold of Ian’s shirt and pushed him to stand up and do the same thing before kissing him again.

He pressed Ian against the bed and forced himself to descend along his chest to resist the temptation to plant his teeth in the hollow of his neck.

He kissed every inch of skin he could find, gently sliding his tongue over it.

“Mickey- I want you inside- Deep inside-”

Fuck! Ian was destroying every bit of his self-control, and he knew soon he would no longer be able to think right.

He undid the zipper of his pants and grabbed his boxers at the same time to pull them violently off, leaving Ian perfectly naked in front of him.

Without taking his eyes off him, he removed the rest of his own clothes and leaned toward Ian's crotch.

He imprisoned his erection between his lips and caressed it with his tongue while he inserted his hand between his buttocks until he felt his entrance at his fingertips.

Ian arched back and grabbed the sheets when he took him completely in his mouth.

“In me Mickey- Please-”

Mickey knew he would not be able to resist much longer, but he had been deprived of Ian for too long to do it so quickly.

“Just a little more.”

Ian arched a little more and Mickey managed to insert one of his fingers in him. But Ian grabbed his hair to force him to raise his head.

Their eyes met again and he understood that Ian will not be able to wait much longer.

Mickey finally released Ian's erection, pressed his body against his, and grabbed his lips.

He put one of his legs between his thighs and slid his hands to his buttocks to grip them firmly.

Ian grabbed and slid one of Mickey’s hands a little more between his buttocks, begging him to act faster.

Unable to refuse, Mickey obeyed and inserted two of his fingers in Ian.

He moaned against his mouth before begging for more.

Mickey inserted a third finger, making them come and go inside the young omega, but very quickly it was no longer enough for either of them.

Ian pressed Mickey completely against the bed and stood up.

He stared at him while positioning himself at his crotch, forcing him to withdraw his fingers.

Mickey felt his body quiver when Ian put his hand on his erection to guide it to his entrance.

He grabbed his waist and pulled Ian to him until his buttocks hit against the top of his thighs.

He started to move again, first slowly and then faster and faster, leaning against his chest to take support.

Before realizing what was going on, he felt his knot developing in Ian. 

And he knew Ian could feel it too when for a while the young omega stopped moving and started breathing harder.

He knew Ian was strong and has already experienced this before, but he was always afraid of hurting him.

However, as if nothing had happened, Ian started moving again, staring at him, his lower lip wedged between his teeth

Unable to resist the urge to kiss him, Mickey got up and pressed his chest against his to trap Ian's mouth with his lips, continuing to move against him without breaking their kiss.

Ian felt the beating of Mickey's heart echoing against his chest, its frantic pace echoing his.

Ian finally broke their kiss and began to move more and more frantically, each time banging his ass a little more against Mickey's thighs.

Unable to hold back longer, Mickey came and Ian imitated him almost immediately painting their torsos with long white streaks.

The bed was soaked with slick and cum, Ian was out of breath just as much as Mickey, but he needed more. 

He did not know if it was this time without him that made him insatiable or if his presence awakened this animal side in him.

What he knew was that he wanted to feel Mickey inside him again, he wanted to feel his hands on his body, his heart resonates against his and his teeth pierce his skin to mark him for life.

He wanted, more than anything, to be his.

He sat up and slid to Mickey’s crotch, settling on top of him, imprisoned his cock with his hands, and opened his mouth wide to welcome it between his lips.

He moved his head first slowly, then faster and faster, to slide his tongue and lips against him.

He stopped when he felt Mickey's hands rest on his buttocks and spread them. 

Mickey inserted a finger into him, then a second and a third, making them come and go in him faster and faster.

But again Ian wanted more. He wanted to feel Mickey deep inside him again, he wanted him to fill him from the inside, he wanted him to leave a mark on him for life.

He stood up almost regretfully, forcing Mickey to withdraw his fingers and slide his body against his until he felt his erection against his ass.

He lifted himself up enough to insert it inside him and felt Mickey put his hands against his back.

He impaled himself slowly on Mickey before starting to move again.

Mickey immediately stood up, sticking his chest against Ian’s back. 

He circled his waist with his arms and put his mouth against Ian's neck.

Ian felt Mickey's lips part and his teeth scrape against his skin. 

But before anything happens, Mickey withdrew his mouth and put his hand against his neck.

“Mickey- Please- I need it-”

They both knew perfectly well what he was talking about, but despite that, Mickey didn't give in.

Ian felt Mickey’s arms tighten around his waist and lift him up before suddenly falling back against the alpha, chasing his desire to be marked away from him for a moment.

A few minutes later they collapsed again next to each other on the bed, out of breath.

Instinctively Ian grabbed Mickey and leaned against him, to feel his presence a little more, but also to prevent him from leaving.

Mickey straightened up and instantly Ian panicked for fear of seeing him leave.

"I just need some water."

He was about to get up to follow him but Mickey grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to sit down.

Ian watched him disappear in the living room and grabbed the sheets to cover him.

He only felt like that with Mickey and nobody else. He was always afraid of losing him, and afraid he'll never come back to this room.

Suddenly a piece of information comes back to his mind. 

Mickey said he was engaged. 

He didn't know who he was, or even if he was engaged to a woman; and was suddenly intimately convinced that Mickey will abandon him again to return to this person.

So freaked out by this idea, he didn't notice that Mickey came back to the room before he sat down in front of him.

Instinctively, he grabbed him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Mickey put a hand on his hair and his free arm around his waist to hug him.

The feeling of his skin against his helped Ian to calm down.

"It's ok... Everything is fine..."

Ian finally calmed down a few minutes later and Mickey handed him a bottle of water which he brought back from the kitchen.

"You must be dying of thirst… Drink this while I change the sheets, they're soaked, you can't sleep like this."

Ian let him do it, telling him where to find what he was looking for before Mickey beckoned him to come and join him on the bed once the sheets had been changed, and Ian immediately obeyed.

He stacked against Mickey, seeking maximum contact with his body.

Mickey gently caressed his cheek with his thumb and Ian felt soothed again as if no more worries could reach him with Mickey by his side.

He held himself again against Mickey, to feel him close to him, but also to hide the red which reached his face.

He knew he would surely look pathetic to him when he said that, but he needed him to know.

“Maria is your daughter. I hadn't been with anyone since- ”

He was having trouble finishing his sentence, and for a moment he felt like he heard Mickey crying.

Mickey put his hand against Ian's neck to pull his head to his and kiss his forehead without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again Mickey must make a difficult decision, for the sake of Ian and their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that a lot of people, American or not, are currently hoping to be able to speed up the time until the final results of the elections...  
> So at Ritalove's request, hoping it can help pass the time, here's a new chapter. ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

Mickey straightened up on the bed and looked down at Ian sleeping beside him. 

He was lying down, his back pressed against Mickey's chest, lying down peacefully.

The fear that emanated from him the day before had finally disappeared, but only to create greater concern in Mickey.

He had tried to catch Ian when he fled the park, but the crowd quickly separated them.

Too disturbed by the reaction of the young man, but especially by the kiss they had exchanged, he had known he could not remain without doing anything and had quickly gone to the address given in the hiring file of Ian, praying that this information would be true.

In front of the apartment he had found the door ajar and Antoine drumming against a door.

It had only taken him a fraction of a second to understand what was going on and join the young man to beg Ian to let him in.

After what had happened, it was impossible for him to back down, and even more impossible to abandon Ian and the child they had together again.

His gaze was drawn for a moment to the skin of his neck and quickly he started to caress it with his fingertips.

During the night he had more than once felt the need to plant his teeth in it, the idea of marking him being so tempting. 

But fortunately, he had the will to stop before forever sealing their destinies.

He would give everything to be able to stay here with Ian and their child, but he can't impose this choice on him.

He knew he was begging him to mark him yesterday, but he didn't want this decision to be guided by a moment of confusion.

He knew that if he stayed there next to him he will never have the courage to get up and leave and however, that’s what he had to do. At least for now.

He regretfully got up trying to do his best not to wake Ian and walk out of the bedroom after getting dressed.

Maria looked up at Mickey as soon as he left the room and Antoine followed suit.

They stood there staring for a moment, motionless before Mickey found the courage to walk up to this little girl and squat in front of her.

"She looks so much like Ian."

"He always says she looks like you, and now that I see you two I understand why."

Antoine had by all means wanted to prevent Mickey from meeting Maria to protect her and Ian. 

But now that it was too late, he no longer wanted to deprive Mickey of his daughter so unfairly.

"Please don't blame Ian. He didn't know… He didn't know what you did for him. ”

"I don't blame him." Mickey said, thinking every word he said.

He didn't hold it against Ian. 

However, he held it against a lot of people. 

He hated Lip for not telling him that he had a child. 

He hated their fathers for having separated them. 

And he hated himself for not having done everything to keep Ian close to him.

However, again this time, it was what he intended to do. To keep Ian away from him for his safety.

“You have to leave before my father finds out that Ian works in one of his factories. If he learns for Maria, he will do anything to find her and only God knows what will happen to her.”

"I will protect them."

Mickey looked away from his daughter to lay eyes on Antoine sitting behind her. 

He seemed confident and perfectly believing in his assertion, and without really understanding the reason, Mickey trusted him.

“Sorry, but in front of my father and his men, you can't win. The only way to get out of him is to get rid of the problem permanently. ”

Antoine had no trouble understanding what this statement meant. More than once he had wanted to find the men who threatened Ian’s life, preventing him from living normally, but he had backed away each time, knowing how powerful they could be.

He had once traveled to Chicago to meet Lip after Maria was born, and had crossed paths with Terry Milkovich.

The latter had a power far greater than his, and he had no doubt that Frank was on the same level.

"I'm going to leave before Ian wakes up."

"What do you want me to tell him?"

Mickey took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air and seeking the courage to maintain the terrible decision he had already made.

He raised his hand to gently lay the back of his fingers on his daughter's cheeks, making her squander before looking at her sadly.

"Just tell him I'm gone. Nothing else."

"He'll think you're abandoning them if I do this."

Mickey looked away from his daughter to look confidently and coolly at Antoine.

"That's exactly what I want."

He hated the idea of making Ian suffer by leaving without saying a word.

However, he knew that he could not leave knowing that Ian was waiting for him when he was not sure of coming back.

He had made his decision, and wanted as he had told Antoine, to get rid of his father. But between what he hoped for and what he could really do, there was a sickle.

"At least if he remains in ignorance only my departure will make him suffer. I know that he would hate himself if I die in this confrontation, and I prefer that he hates me rather than hate himself. "

Antoine felt a tidal wave of feeling invade him. He had never felt compassion for the man in front of him, thinking like Ian that he had only used him.

Certainly, he had had doubts when Lip had defended him, body and soul, but he would never have been foolish enough to believe all that Mickey was capable of doing for the man he loved.

Admiration and sympathy were mixed with this compassion, and he hoped with all his heart that Mickey would succeed.

"I would make sure we leave town as soon as possible and that no one finds out about Maria."

Mickey thanked Antoine and got up without looking further at his daughter.

He stopped a few steps from the door, letting his eyes and his mind go to the man who was sleeping in the next room before taking a deep breath and leaving the apartment.

*-*-*

  
  


Andrea looked back at Mickey when the latter sat next to her on the plane.

A few hours earlier he had told her that he had finished what he had to do there and wanted to return as soon as possible.

Even though she had spent the last few days alone, she had very little desire to leave this peaceful place to return to this horrible house.

Only the fear and knowing Iggy will be there prevented her from trying to flee.

Mickey was never mean or violent with her, but he had no interest in her, unlike his brother.

Even if he was less strong and less intelligent than his younger brother, Iggy was someone very important for Andrea. In fact, more than she can admit.

She tried sometimes to avoid him, but not for fear of him but for fear of her feelings for him.

As an omega, she couldn’t choose her husband. 

And her father and Terry having already agreed, she would have no chance of being with anyone other than Mickey.

Mickey turned his head, staring at the window next to him and she found him more tense and stressed than usual.

"When we land you will go straight home and stay in your room until I come back."

Mickey's order was clear, but yet also so confusing for Andrea. 

It was the first time Mickey had ordered her to do something, and she could no longer get rid of the strange doubt that had taken hold of her since he came to find her at the hotel.

Something important had happened. She could feel it, smell it, literally.

She had smelled a scent on Mickey when he had ordered her to pack her belongings , a scent that she knew, without necessarily knowing from where.

* - * - *

Ian reached out to find Mickey in the bed as if it was the most normal and natural thing in the world for him to be by his side.

Finding nothing but emptiness beside him, he realized that there was no one with him in this bed, and not even in the bedroom, to the point of making him doubt his memories for a moment.

Only Mickey's scent in the room and on the sheets still allowed him to make sure he wasn't crazy.

He took a deep breath to fill the lungs with it, trying to calm his fears.

He knew that Mickey was no longer in the room, but he still hoped that he was on the other side of this door with Maria.

He hoped their daughter had succeeded where he had failed, to keep him with them.

He was afraid to leave this room and discover that Mickey had disappeared again, but he knew that he could not stay in this bed forever, even if the urge to roll up in his sheets still carrying his scent became stronger.

He finally decided to compromise and got out of bed before grabbing his sheet to wrap himself in it like a Roman emperor.

He slowly left the room, praying that Mickey would still be there when he opened the door.

Unfortunately, there was no trace of him, only Antoine and Maria were there to welcome him.

Tears were already accumulating in the corners of his eyes, before his daughter's smile, he did his best to contain them, but given the head that Antoine displayed, he had no trouble understanding that it was by no means a success.

"I'm pathetic... I really thought he would be there..."

"You are not pathetic Ian-"

"I am! He manipulated me, he tried to hurt me, and yet he just has to come back to sleep with me- I even begged him to mark me yesterday! I- I-"

"Ian! Look at me!"

Antoine framed his face with his hands and forced him to look him in the eye.

Instinctively, he clung to him like it was the only thing that kept him standing.

"You are not pathetic ... You love him that's all ..."

Even though he knew it was the truth, Ian hated himself more after hearing these words.

Antoine placed Maria safely on the floor in the middle of her games and led Ian to the small kitchen where he served him a large cup of coffee.

"Now that we know that the factory belongs to Mickey's family, we have to leave-"

"Mickey won't say anything!"

Ian had reacted instinctively, refusing to imagine Mickey betraying him again by giving Terry or Frank his address, but a second look at the situation and the absence of young Milkovich made him reconsider his judgment.

"Even if he doesn't say anything, it’s too dangerous. Terry and Frank may not be interested in you... But do you think it will be their reaction when they learn of Maria's existence? "

Ian immediately turned his head to his daughter, as if to verify that nothing had happened to her in the meantime and tightened his fingers tightly around his coffee cup.

"We have to leave quickly. Do you understand?"

Ian nodded timidly without taking his eyes off his daughter.

If he had been the only one in danger, he would have stayed there hoping that Mickey would come back, but he knew his daughter's safety had to come first.

*-*-*

Mickey knew that if he wanted to be able to be free, he had to get rid of Terry.

He knew that he would never let him go and that he would use everything he could against him, putting all his loved ones in danger.

He had already planned to put Andrea and Iggy in safety as soon as he returned home but first wanted to warn Mandy to make sure his sister was safe.

He rushed to his sister's apartment as soon as he arrived in Chicago, leaving Andrea to go home alone with a taxi.

Very unaccustomed to seeing her brother arriving unexpectedly at her apartment, Mandy frowned when she discovered him at her door.

"What are you doing here?"

He pushed her gently to successfully enter her apartment and let her close the door behind them.

"Thank you. It's nice to be welcomed like this."

None of them took this remark very seriously and most naturally in the world that she approached her fridge to get a beer for each of them.

"Feel like you need it..."

"I would need something much stronger, but since I also have to keep my mind clear, I'll settle for that."

Mandy tried to hide the apprehension that this remark gave birth to in her. She knew that she could not get more information from Mickey than he was ready to tell her and that for that it was better to let him speak to his rhythm.

"I saw Ian."

"Ian- Ian, Ian? Your Ian? Ian Gallagher?"

"Which other Ian do you want me to talk about ?!" Growled Mickey before immediately regretting his nervousness and explaining more calmly.

"He's working in one of Terry's factories."

"I thought Lip was watching him! How could he let this happen?!?"

Mandy was the only person in his family to whom Mickey had told the whole truth after Ian's departure, even if he suspected Iggy to know more than he pretended.

"I need to get rid of Terry before he finds out."

"What?!?"

"That's it or to risk putting them in danger."

Mandy stopped for a few moments on hearing her brother's statement before putting her finger on the part that was bothering her.

"Them?"

Mickey smiled sadly, thinking back to the little girl he had left behind and that he might never see again.

"Her name is Maria. She is so small and innocent."

"You- You- Fuck!"

Understanding the situation a little better, Mandy put her beer on the kitchen counter and took out the bottle of vodka she kept for the bad days, when the beer was not enough to make her forget her worries.

She quickly swallowed several throats, before pointing the bottle at her brother, offering him silently.

Mickey refused, preferring to keep total control of his body.

"I'm going to tell Terry that I won't work for him anymore and that I won’t marry Andrea."

"He's gonna kill you." Asserted Mandy calmly, a little calmed by the alcohol which now circulated in her veins.

Mickey let out a little laugh as he realized the nonchalance with which his sister had just answered him.

They both know she's right and that Terry would rather kill him than let him disobey him. But this time, he intended to take the risk.

This time, Ian was safe and he won't let Terry go after him or their daughter.

"It's the only way I've found to act without endangering Ian and Maria. I need to take care of him before he discovers her existence."

"I have a friend who offered to go on vacation with her... I think I'll end up accepting her invitation. I have no desire to become collateral damage from your little war."

Contrary to what she thought Mandy had never been very good at hiding her feelings. 

And the speed at which she emptied this bottle of vodka was further proof of her attachment to her brother and the fear she felt for him at that moment.

"Can you leave today?"

"I’ll call her as soon as you leave this apartment and I’ll disappear from this city in less than an hour."

Mickey gently placed his empty beer bottle and settled in front of his sister, placing a hand under her chin to force her to look up.

"I'll call you when it's over."

"What if you don't call?"

"So don't come back."

This time Mandy couldn't hide her tears and she violently wrapped her arms around Mickey's neck to hug him tightly.

* - * - *

Andrea always had the same question in mind when she passed the door of the Milkoviches' house. 

Namely, where did she already smell the scent that still seemed to stick to Mickey's skin.

She remembered having smelled this smell before, but couldn't remember where.

"Was the trip fun?"

Andrea looked up and smiled when she saw Iggy posted in front of her.

"Very nice." She lied trying to persuade herself that it was better, now that she was back, to forget all the questions that this trip had created in her.

He grabbed her suitcases and brought them to her room, leaving Mickey's in the hall.

Andrea followed him without a word and quickly started to throw away her clothes, listening Iggy narrating her all the events that had taken place in the house in her absence.

Hearing the young man laugh was one of her favorite things in the world. There was something communicative about his laughter that made her forget the dark thoughts that cluttered her mind.

Suddenly taking a t-shirt out of her suitcase she stopped moving.

A memory had just returned to her, and she now knew where that feeling of deja-vu came from.

She hadn't dared to ask Mickey anything about the name he had pronounced when he came back drunk in his hotel room, but she was sure it had to do with that scent.

Iggy frowned when he saw Andrea motionless, her t-shirt in her hands.

He stepped closer to her and sat on the bed, trying to guess what she might have in mind.

"Iggy, do you know who Ian is?"

Iggy felt a shiver of anxiety run through his body when he heard Andrea say Ian's name.

He tried to pull himself together, but now that Andrea's gaze was fixed on him, he knew he'd be hard to make her believe his lies.

"No idea."

"I think the shirt that Mickey keeps in his bedroom belongs to him, to this Ian."

Iggy firmly intended to deny it, but a voice coming from the entrance to the bedroom cut him off any chance of doing so.

"What shit are you talking about Andrea?"

In fear, the young woman dropped the clothes she had in her hands and took a step back, hoping that by putting more space between her and Terry she would be less in danger.

She immediately felt a weight fall on her, during each of her more difficult and slower movements.

"It's nothing important." She affirmed by understanding in the face of the situation that Terry should not have learned of the existence of this shirt.

"What shirt?" He asked, coming closer with a clenched fist.

Iggy tried to place himself between his father and Andrea, but Terry knocked him down with the back of his hand.

Usually, he was already stronger than him, but at that time the anger seemed to increase his strength tenfold, and very quickly he let out all the animal strength he had in him.

Iggy and Andrea both feel crushed to the ground by this invisible force, and the young Milkovich grabbed onto the furniture around him to succeed in staying up.

"You can't hurt me! My father won't accept it."

"Your father?" Asked Terry before letting out a heavy laugh.

"Your father sold you to me to marry my son. But now that he has his money, he has nothing to do with you and your safety. I could slit your throat before him that he wouldn't move. "

Iggy took advantage of his father's attention to Andrea to try to attack him by surprise in the back, surrounding his neck with his arm.

Surprised and perturbed by the attack on his son, Terry tried to get rid of his grip.

He immediately reacted when he heard Ian's name and when he heard Andrea talk about the shirt. 

On several occasions he had suspected his son of hiding something from him, and to believe the behavior of Iggy and the omega promised to Mickey, there was definitely something.

Iggy felt his father's fingers crush the muscles of his arm but tried to resist as long as possible, yelling at Andrea to run away.

He knew that Terry's reaction to Ian's shirt would be awful. And he wanted to protect Andrea and his brother.

He had so far made a point, repeating to himself that Andrea was already engaged to Mickey and that he would treat her properly.

He had done everything to get out of his mind the illusory ideas that the young woman created in him, but he would never let someone hurt her, not even Terry.

Andrea found it difficult to get around Terry and Iggy, with Terry's chaotic movements.

His attention to getting rid of the Iggy grip made him drastically lose the control he could exercise over the young omega.

Unfortunately, when she was going to reach the door, Terry managed to throw Iggy against the wall and redirect all his power against her, immobilizing her on the spot.

He grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the wall making her brutally fall to the ground.

Before Iggy could straighten up, Terry already had his hand tightly hung on Andrea's neck, clutching her trachea to keep her from breathing.

"What shirt?" He questioned without realizing that his hand prevented the young woman from emitting the slightest sound.

"Let her go! Let her go and I'll show it to you! I promise!"

Terry turned to his son, displaying a mixture of disgust and amusement on his face.

He pulled Andrea towards him, forcing her to look towards Iggy, and squeezing his hand a little more to be sure to keep her from breathing.

"Don't tell me you're interested in the whore promised to your brother!"

Andrea grabbed Terry's hand, trying to pull on as hard as she could to get free, but his pressure stayed the same.

"If you kill her I won't tell you anything!"

Iggy knew it was dangerous to try to haggle with his father, especially in situations as violent as this. 

However, he couldn't let Andrea pay for something she knew nothing about.

Terry just released his hand enough for Andrea to take a breath, but immediately pulled it back with a sadistic look.

"Show me! Right now!"

Iggy got up in panic and rushed to his brother's room. 

Terry had lifted the pressure he was putting on him shortly before, leaving him free to move again.

Terry watched his son frantically rummage through Mickey's stuff. Losing patience he tightened his hand around Andrea's neck to motivate Iggy a little more.

He loosened his grip just before the young omega fainted. 

Iggy had taken out of a box, stored in the back of Mickey's wardrobe, an old t-shirt whose scent, slightly diminished, immediately reminded him of Frank's omega son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Mandy nor Ian intend to let Mickey fight Terry alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will come first, the last chapter of this fanfic, or the result of the US election? （●＞ω＜●）

Now that he had successfully put Mandy in safety, Mickey wanted to do the same for Andrea and Iggy.

He had no particular feelings for his fiancée, but he couldn't imagine letting her suffer Terry's anger if he died trying to rebel against his father.

Mickey silently walked into Terry's office, more determined than ever to leave this life he has imposed on him to live the way he wanted with Ian.

He never really tried to rebel against him, mainly because he knew how strong Terry was.

However, he hoped to be stronger than him, even for a moment, a second, enough time to get the upper hand and get rid of him.

Terry was always more violent and severe with him as if he feared that he would rebel if he let him breathe for just a minute.

Mickey knew there was little hope, but right now that was all he had.

He stopped holding back the hatred he felt towards his father and he looked up, as summoned by the aura of anger around him.

Terry was in front of him, staring him straight in the eye with a dark look and Mickey immediately understood that his father knew why he was here.

Too focused on Terry, he didn't pay attention to his brother posted behind him before the latter tried to attack him.

Mickey narrowly avoided him, but Iggy immediately attacked again.

"Fuck! Iggy what the hell are you doing!" Growled Mickey, trying to concentrate enough energy on his brother to immobilize him without completely releasing the pressure he had on Terry.

He knew he couldn't fight both at the same time, but that if he left Terry completely free, the older alpha would knock him down in no time.

"He- Threatened- Andrea-"

Mickey turned his attention back to his father and saw the stranded body of his fiancée at his feet.

Noticing where his son was looking, Terry grabbed the young omega's neck. He pulled her to him before sliding his tongue against her neck making Andrea shudder in disgust.

"She looks very interested in your brother... If she wants to fuck with her future brother-in-law, why not with her future father-in-law?"

Iggy tried to formulate a coherent sentence despite the little strength he had left after his fight against Terry and the blows he had just tried to put on Mickey.

"Hit me-"

He hoped to speak low enough that only his brother could hear him.

"Hit me and beat him." He said again in the face of Mickey's inaction.

Aware that he could not waste another minute if he did not want to put Andrea in even more danger, Iggy rushed straight at his brother. Positioning himself just in the right place so that the latter could knock him out with a violent stroke.

"Pathetic!" Growled Terry when he saw his oldest son on the ground.

He had no doubt that Iggy had deliberately lost, and could only hate him more for his rebellion.

*-*-*

Given the events of the last few days, Lip expected a visit from a Milkovich.

Antoine had told him that after discovering Maria's existence, Mickey had decided to face Terry. 

Mickey had never been a very conspiratorial person, and wasn’t known for his forgiveness. So Lip easily imagined receiving a visit from the young alpha before his fight against his father.

However, it was Mandy who was in front of him, her face red with anger and her finger stretched out towards him.

"If you have a death wish, tell me now because I'm gonna kill you."

Seeing the young woman in front of him, ready to attack him, Lip realized two things.

That Mandy was much more powerful than he had imagined, and that he was happy that Frank was not at home for the moment. Otherwise, he would not have been able to miss the anger aura of the young alpha.

Lip got up his hands in a sign of redaction and asked Mandy for more explanations, even if he easily presumed the reason for her visit.

"You dared to hide from my brother that he had a child!?! And now you let him face Terry all alone while Ian is YOUR brother!?!"

Attracted by the screams and by the words they just heard from Mandy, Fiona and Carl both passed their heads by the doorway, their faces marked with surprise.

"A child?!? Who has a child?!?"

Lip closed his eyes with a sigh, wishing he had not to explain the whole situation to the rest of the family.

Even though after Ian's departure, Lip realized that they were also more attached to their brother than he thought, he still had doubts.

If their father learned about Maria, her life would be in danger. And telling his siblings about her meant risking one of them telling Frank, voluntarily or not.

"Ian and Mickey had a child, and Lip knew it, but he didn't tell anyone."

Lip glared at Mandy, but the latter challenged him causing enough pressure on him to make him look down.

"What do you mean?!? A child?!? Ian and Mickey slept together?!?"

"Ian and Mickey were dating." Mandy said to correct Fiona before explaining all the story behind their couple and their separation.

Fiona questioned her brother with a look, hoping that he would admit that the situation was not as hopeless as Mandy implied.

But the latter only succeeded in nodding to confirm the words of the young woman.

"Mickey went to confront Terry."

"We have to help them!" Growled Carl, taking turns to look at his sister and brother.

Lip took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Antoine's number.

"I'm going to inform Antoine that he has to move quickly ... And we'll decide what to do next."

"Antoine?"

"A friend of Ian's." Roughly explained Lip while waiting for Antoine to answer.

Antoine feared the worst seeing the number of Lip appear on his phone and panicked, did not bother to walk away from Ian to answer.

"Lip? What's going on?!?"

"Mandy, Mickey's sister is here ... He’s going to take on Terry-"

Annoyed by the time it took for these explanations, Mandy tore his phone from Lip’s hands and pressed it against her ear.

"My brother left to face my father alone to save your friend." She affirmed by fixing her eyes on Lip before adding.

"You used Mickey as a scapegoat all this time, you hid from him that he had a child, and now you want to let him fight Terry alone ?!?"

Antoine never met the woman who had taken Lip's phone, and even if it wasn't the right time to think about it, he found her really impressive.

He knew that if he let something happen to Mickey, Ian would never forgive him.

Antoine looked at Ian who was staring at him, unable to understand the situation.

"I’ll book a seat on the first flight." He promised before hanging up, leaving Lip to take care of this woman while he took care of finding an explanation for Ian and putting him in safety.

"What’s going on?" Questioned Ian panicked by the cries he had heard on the phone.

"I have to go somewhere. You and Maria-"

"No!"

Antoine looked at his friend in amazement, unable to understand his reaction.

"You said my brother's name. I want to know what's going on and how you know him!"

"Ian-"

"Tell me what's going on! If you leave without explanation, don't hope to see me or Maria again !"

Knowing that his friend would not let him go without the truth and that he had the right to know, Antoine decided to tell him about his meeting with Lip, and also about Mickey.

"I noticed an alpha hovering in the house some time ago... I managed to catch him, and that's when he told me who he was. Lip told me that he wanted to check if you were ok, but he couldn't come to see you directly without putting you in danger. He looked totally depressed and asked me if you had told me about Mickey. "

"Lip never liked Mickey."

"I think he likes him."

Ian's eyes widened at hearing Antoine's statement. Lip and Mickey had never managed to stay in the same room for more than a minute without wanting to fight.

"Your brother admitted to me that Mickey had good reasons for doing what he had done. He offered to tell me, but said I couldn't tell you back, so I preferred to know nothing and not lie to you. After you told me Mickey was there, I changed my mind and called him. So he told me everything. Mickey did this to protect you from his father... And now he's gone back to face him."

Ian felt panic take hold of him, imagining Mickey going to face Terry Milkovich alone.

Even though he still didn't understand what Mickey had been able to do to get Lip on his side or the reasons that had led him to fight against his father, he was still terrorized by him.

"Ian... For an alpha, marking an omega is something instinctive, visceral. When you start to feel this urge, it is almost impossible to hold back. This is why it is very dangerous for omegas to sleep with an alpha during their heat, or while the alphas are in rut. And if omegas ask us to mark them, it's even worse. "

Hearing these words, Ian thought back to the two times he begged Mickey to mark him and he had done nothing, dispelling for a moment the painful information from his mind that Mickey was confronting Terry.

"I don't know any alpha that could resist that temptation. And seeing you two together, I never imagined that Mickey would resist. He loves you, Ian..."

"I don’t understand."

"What I am saying is that Mickey was tempted to mark you. Like really tempted!"

Antoine's words disturbed Ian even more to the point where he didn't know what to think.

“When I marked my wife, she was so sexy. It was our first time, and it totally made me lose my mind. I hated myself after that because even though she asked me to do it, I know it was the situation that pushed her to do that request. It wasn't really her decision ... When I met Mickey, I noticed the scar on his hand. I know for sure these are teeth marks, and I'm willing to bet it's his. And to make these marks on his hand, he had to bite pretty hard. "

Ian suddenly remembered the taste of blood he felt kissing Mickey when they slept together for the first time, and he was afraid to hope to understand.

"He's probably just not interested in me-"

"Believe me Ian, that kind of feeling doesn't count when an omega asks to be marked. It's just instinctive. And on the contrary, to succeed in controlling yourself, even in this state, that's really impressive. I was lucky because my wife really wanted to be with me, but it does not always happen like that. For alphas, it is not it doesn’t matter, we can live very well after having marked someone, but for omega it’s different ... "

Ian looked down at the floor, dozens of different thoughts invading him.

Antoine put his hand on his arm and said as calmly as possible.

"His father asked him to mark you with the devil's mark so that you can never be with another alpha again. He wanted to take revenge on Frank and intended to use you for that. Mickey did everything to stop him, even if it meant making you both suffer. Believe me, Ian, he really loves you. "

Antoine hoped that his speech had been enough to make Ian understand the situation and that he would now accept to go to a safer place.

"I'm coming with you. We're both coming. Me and Maria."

*-*-*

Antoine left the airport, holding a sleeping Maria in his arms.

He had finally given in to Ian's arguments, and unable to leave the little girl alone or with strangers, they had to take her with them.

Ian felt a chill run through him, looking around. He had left this city because of Terry Milkovich and was returning to it for the same reasons. But this time he was ready to fight to protect those he loved.

Debbie got out of the car and wiggled to get her brother's attention.

She hadn't seen him since he left and feared she didn't know how to react to him, but now that he was there, everything seemed so natural.

Ian shyly moved closer to the car and smiled shyly when his sister hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you again." She assured, sincerely.

Ian felt a little more reassured and timidly admitted that he had missed her too.

"It's your daughter?"

Debbie's gaze was fixed on Maria now woke up, who fidgeted in all directions to go down from Antoine's arms.

"Her name is Maria-"

"She's so cute. She looks like a doll-"

"Debbie! We have to go." Groaned Lip, rearranging his brother and sister to reality.

Antoine greeted him with a nod to which Lip replied before asking them all to get in the car.

Ian tried to put Maria most comfortably on the seat next to him, hoping that they had no accident.

"Sorry, I don't have a car seat. I'll drop you three at home and we'll join the others at the Milkoviches' -"

"No! I'm coming with you."

Lip set his eyes on the rearview mirror to look at his brother's reflection and bowed to his decision, persevering the dark look he placed on him.

"Ok... We drop Debbie and Maria and we go."

"And Frank?"

Lip returned his attention to the road before explaining to Ian that Frank should not be back for several days and that Maria would be looked after by Debbie, Carl, and Liam and that they were ordered to flee if anyone else returned to the house. 

*-*-*

Mickey had managed to get the upper hand over Terry and was about to defeat him when two of his men managed to attack him by surprise.

He had thought he could get rid of all of them, but one of them stung him with what he imagined to be a tranquilizer.

Terry has always been a big fan of this kind of coward technique. 

He never fights loyally if he knows he can't win.

After that, Mickey couldn't stand very long let alone fight them.

He didn't know how much time had passed since their confrontation.

He forced himself to open his eyes despite his body's reaction to such a simple effort.

And after long minutes he realized that he had been moved to one of the basement rooms and tied up.

A hand landed on his chest and quickly his gaze fell on Andrea, posted in front of him, her face distorted by fear and envy.

She began to tremble, meeting Mickey's eyes and immediately withdrew her hand as if he had been burned.

Mickey tried to speak, but before he could say a word, his lungs filled with a peculiar scent.

Driven by instinct, Andrea tried again to put her hand on Mickey, before reason and fear stopped her.

Terry had also injected her with a drug, but one very different from the sleeping drug he had administered to Mickey.

Her whole body seemed to burn, and she knew perfectly well what remedy would end her torment. 

However, she had no desire to use it.

She didn't want to sleep with Mickey, she wanted a very different Milkovich.

Unfortunately, Terry left her no real choice.

The only option he had offered her was to sleep with Mickey or with him, she knew she had to make a choice, and that sleeping with Mickey was the better option.

If she succeeded until now not to rush on Mickey despite the drug circulating in her veins it was thanks to him.

The latter did not use his power to attract her as Terry would have done, on the contrary, and now that he was awake, he seemed to use all his strength to stop her.

Mickey miraculously succeeded in accumulating enough force in him to repel Andrea.

Instinctively the latter rushed to the other end of the room to fall back in a corner, frightened, but also grateful to Mickey for having pushed her away.

Feeling Terry's anger on her, she looked up at the door, pointing out to Mickey the presence of Terry and his men not far from them.

He immediately recognized the man behind Terry as his dope supplier and immediately understood what he had injected something to Andrea.

Terry looked at the omega in front of him with contempt before ordering her to obey.

Seeing that Andrea did not move, he turned to his supplier and grabbed the syringe that he held out to him.

Andrea tried to protect herself by reaching out in front of her to stop Terry, but the latter did not take a step towards her but walked towards Mickey.

He grabbed his chin, forcing him to turn his head to inject the product into his neck.

Mickey tried to struggle, but attached and still a little asleep by the sleeping pills he couldn't do anything.

"We'll see if you can resist now."

Andrea's panicked gaze fell on Mickey.

The latter felt his breathing speed up and his body warmed more and more, until his muscles and his skin burned.

He knew this feeling perfectly and feared that he could no longer control himself.

Satisfied with the state in which Mickey was now, Terry turned to Andrea and forced the latter to get up by grabbing her hair.

She tried to struggle, but Terry quickly overpowered her, showing a satisfied little smile.

Seeing him approach, Mickey tried again to get rid of his ties, but each movement only tightened them even more.

"I know you met this Gallagher again. Iggy explained to me how you helped him to flee." Terry said with disgust, thinking back to everything he had managed to make Iggy confess the day before.

After having succeeded in knocking out Mickey, he had used Andrea to obtain all the information that his sons had dared to hide from him.

He had almost killed Mickey in his sleep when Iggy had confessed to him everything he knew.

He had however managed to control himself by understanding that he could take advantage of the situation to break his son and again force him to obey him.

Terry pressed Andrea against Mickey, again testing the latter's resistance.

Instinctively, and despite all the disgust she felt at this idea, Andrea tried to kiss Mickey.

He managed to turn his head just in time, but the pheromones she gave off were shaking his last defenses already much weakened by the sleeping pills and the mixture that Terry had injected him.

"She will heal you by making you forget this disgusting omega and you're gonna mark her! You understand?!?"

Mickey understood that Terry was convinced he had marked Ian and that by pushing his son to bond with Andrea and leave Ian forever alone and desperate.

He felt a deep relief seize him, and this despite the situation in which he was.

Seeing himself already dying, he was glad he hadn't told Ian what he was planning to do.

And he thanked heaven for resisting the temptation to mark him, saving him from the mark of the devil for the rest of his existence.

* - * - * Some time earlier * - * - *

The three younger Gallaghers fell in love with Maria as soon as they saw the little girl.

Although the idea of leaving his daughter in this house did not delight Ian, he was convinced that his young siblings would do anything to protect her.

He felt his heart quicken more and more as they approached the Milkovich house. So much had happened between these walls.

He caught Antoine's gaze on him and smiled shyly at his friend, trying to appear more confident than he was.

He knew that even though he was stronger than a lot of omegas, he couldn't fight an alpha as strong as Terry, but he couldn't imagine staying behind and letting other people fight for him.

Besides, he refused to believe that his daughter would live in a world where a man as monstrous as Terry Milkovich would lay down the law.

Lip stopped the car not far from Terry's house and Ian took a deep breath before following his brother and his friend out of the vehicle.

He was surprised to find the front door open and several men on the ground next to Mandy, Fiona, and Iggy.

The latter's body was covered with wounds and his blood-stained clothes.

He had passed out after his fight with Mickey and had woken up there with no idea where his brother or his fiancée was and surrounded by his men just before Mandy's arrival.

Mandy motioned for Lip, Antoine, and Ian to stay silent before explaining in a low voice that they had got rid of the men who guarded Iggy and had no idea where Terry, Andrea, and Mickey was at the moment.

Antoine looked in amazement at the outcome of the confrontation before smiling, seeing Mandy glared at him.

The young woman would have liked to punch this guy for all the disdain and scorn she saw in him, but as angry as she was, her brother's life was more important.

"We have to find Mickey quickly and without being spotted." She said calmly.

A smell particularly familiar to Ian drew his attention to the door he knew how to lead to the basement.

He rushed to the door and opened it before taking a deep breath. The smell from below immediately confirmed his suspicions and urged him to go down these stairs as soon as possible.

He could feel it, Mickey was in rut and he was afraid of what that meant.

Without waiting any longer, he rushed down the stairs and shoved the men posted a little further in front of a half-open door.

The sight before him made his blood run cold.

Ian had managed to take advantage of the surprise to pass the roadblock for Terry's henchmen, but they were now well aware of their presence, and ready to do anything to prevent them from leaving.

Mandy immediately recognized the man, who hid behind the others staring at her with a syringe in his hand.

She had no doubts about the man's identity, and if he looked at her so calmly, it was easy to guess that the syringe he was holding should never touch her skin.

Ian heard Terry's men shouting in the hallway, rushing to his friends, but he could only keep his attention on Mickey at the time.

The air in the room was saturated with the pheromones of Andrea and Mickey, disturbing Ian for multiple reasons.

Terry took advantage of the moment to get closer to Ian, and to grip him. He knew now, threatening Ian was the best strategy.

Ian tried to struggle but disturbed by Mickey's pheromones, he failed to push his opponent who hugged his arm around his throat.

"If you don't want him to die you're going to mark this bitch!" Growled Terry, gloating over his son's reaction.

Mickey pulled on the fasteners, his gaze fixed on Terry.

Where the latter thought he had found the best way to bend his son, he actually gave him the greatest motivation to surpass himself.

He would never let anyone hurt Ian again, especially not Terry.

He tried again to free himself and felt the fasteners give way little by little, not without hurting his wrists.

Terry had made a terrible mistake by injecting him with this drug, making him forget the pain he could feel to only focus on the instinctive need to protect his omega at any cost.

Knowing inevitably weaker than Terry, but still, as determined to get rid of his grip, Ian violently buried his teeth in his arm, making him step back.

Mickey tugged once more on his fasteners, and this time they gave in under his strength, allowing him to run on Terry to hit him until his face was nothing more than a distorted, blood-covered pulpit.

On the other side of the room, Mandy sent her foot into the balls of her attacker just before the latter managed to push his syringe into her arm.

She leaned over the man, curled up in pain, and grabbed the fallen syringe before making it dance before his eyes.

"Give me a good reason to not use it..."

Terrorized, he closed his eyes, praying that a miracle would happen and that he could come out alive.

Noting that Mandy had still not carried out her threat despite his silence, he shyly opened his eyes, his hands still pressed against his crotch.

Mandy had moved and was now behind another henchman, to whom she had just injected the contents of the syringe.

The man collapsed on the spot, at the same time releasing the hold he had on Antoine.

The young Frenchman fixed Mandy with a surprised look mixed with admiration before simply thanking her and joining Fiona to help her get rid of their last attacker.

Iggy took advantage of having no one in front of him to rush into the room, and take Andrea in his arms, despite the pain that this embrace inflicted on his injured body.

Mickey ran to Ian, taking refuge a little further to hug him.

He framed Ian's face with his hands and frantically checked the rest of his body for injury.

"I'm fine Mickey." Promised Ian before his mouth was trapped by Mickey's.

Terry forced himself to open his eyes despite the pain that echoed in every part of his being. He knew he still had enough strength to get up and run away, but he did not accept to run away in front of his children.

At least not without giving them one last attack.

Ian and Mickey were too far from him to have time to join them and attack them before fleeing, but Andrea and Iggy were totally within reach.

Seeing them smile, made him want to throw up. He needed to show them that whatever they believed, he was the strongest.

He quickly took support on his hand and grabbed Andrea's neck to attract her and plunged his teeth into the chair of the young omega.

Andrea's screams echoed in the room.

Too shocked, neither she nor her allies realized what had just happened before Terry was ready to flee.

He dodged the body of his henchmen lying on the ground and fled to the stairs, making up his mind to escape and quickly find another omega to bite, to curse Andrea forever with the devil's mark.

Iggy felt rage rise in him and his vision reduced until he only saw Terry trying to escape, and nothing else.

He chased him to the stairs and managed to grip his ankle before he climbed the last step.

He pulled him violently to him, making Terry fall with all his weight against the steps before going up a few more steps to be able to grab his head.

He quickly lifted it before dropping it violently on the steps, lashing him a little more each time the bones of his skull.

Mickey, arrived at his level, wrapped his arms around Iggy, and pulled his brother to him.

His breathing was sacked and fast, his legs seemed barely able to carry him so far, he was trying to struggle to return to take care of Terry's case.

"He is dead! Iggy! He is dead!"

Iggy felt his rage leave him when he heard his brother's statement.

He laid his eyes on his father's still body and felt terribly relieved to know he was gone forever.

Mickey tried to put him down, but his body seemed to be emptied of strength, and little by little he felt the pain.

Aware that he could no longer stand on his own, Mickey put one of his brother's arms around his shoulders to support him.

They went up to the top of the steps, quickly followed by the others.

Afraid that Iggy would be hurt, Andrea tried to approach them, but he looked away, unable to look the young woman in the eyes after what he had just done.

Understanding the fear of Iggy, Antoine tried to attract the young omega but she ran to join the two Milkoviches and crush her lips on those of the young man.

Iggy remained motionless for a few seconds, unable to understand what had just happened to him, and finally regained his spirits when she kissed him again.

Despite the tiredness and the pain, he felt like he had never been as alive as at that time, feeling her lips on his.

Andrea stepped back and looked down hoping to hide the red that had taken hold of her cheeks, but no one around her was fooled by her strategy, quite the contrary.

Mandy let out a little laugh when she saw her brother just as red as the young omega and proposed to move before they could no longer refrain from jumping on each other, generating even more laughter from his audience and embarrassment in Andrea and Iggy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are relieved, Terry won't be able to hurt their family anymore. Unfortunately, fate seems against them...

Frank had tried several times to reach his eldest son since the day before but had no response, and he did not like being ignored.

He was only expected to come back to town the next evening, but his intuition had prompted him to shorten his stay, to return as quickly as possible to find out what was going on.

He heard children's laughter as he ran past the house, further reinforcing his conviction that something was going on behind his back.

Little baby cries reinforce his conviction a little more and he curses himself for having left his goons behind him, leaving him alone to find out what he was up to in his own house.

To make sure nobody could run away, he discreetly went around the house and blocked the back door with whatever he could find.

He headed back to the main entrance, doing his best not to be seen from the inside.

He put his hand on the doorknob and released all the anger that this situation had aroused in him, warning all the occupants of the house of his presence.

Too busy admiring and playing with Maria, none of the three Gallaghers had felt their father's presence before the latter came through the door.

Debbie immediately took Maria in her arms and went down the stairs followed by Carl and Liam.

Everyone froze in front of Frank, motionless a few paces from them.

He was going to ask what this child was doing at home and who this baby was, but before he had the time, he smelled a very peculiar scent.

Even though he hadn't smelled it for a long time now, he had no problem recognizing it. This child was Ian's.

And if the features of her face were to be believed, Mickey Milkovich was very likely to be also linked to this child.

"Give it to me."

Carl moved to make sure he stood between his sister and his father, and the latter released a little more energy towards them to be heard.

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

Frank turned to his youngest son, his eyes filled with hatred, and unleashed his anger on him, bending him in pain on the ground.

Debbie felt fear take hold of her when she saw Liam scream in pain.

She had known for a long time that their father was not a good person.

Realizing that now her alpha status would not be enough to save her from suffering Frank's thunderbolts and protect Maria, she tried to flee towards the kitchen.

Aware of his idea, Carl threw himself on his father to try to hold him back, but without real results.

Frank had no trouble getting rid of his son and dislocated his arm to force him to finally let go before rushing on his daughter and the young baby, blocked by the door that he had been closing.

*-*-*

Ian felt his heart make a bounce in his chest and his blood boiled when he found his three injured young siblings on the floor of the house without any trace of Maria.

His father's name was the only thing he heard before he left the house like a fury and tried to find his daughter's trail like a hunting animal.

Unfortunately, the smell left by Maria and Frank stopped a few meters from the house, where Frank had parked his car.

"Ian! Ian! Listen to me!" Lip ordered, shaking his brother out of his trance.

"We will find her. I promise you."

Seeing Ian on the verge of cracking, Mickey took him in his arms, pushing Lip bluntly.

The latter immediately turned to Fiona and Mandy to order them to contact all the people they could to start looking for Frank before realizing that they had not waited for his request.

* - * - *

To be able to pass unnoticed in the city streets with a baby screaming at the top of its lungs was perfectly impossible, and Frank soon realized it.

Understanding quickly that this baby was that of Ian and Mickey, and that his children were ready to defend her despite the risks, it was clear that no more family members were on his side.

It was simply impossible that Terry Milkovich knew about the existence of this child. 

However, he was ready to bet that he would give dearly to have this baby in his hands.

Not knowing if this child was born omega, beta, or alpha, he had no reason to keep it, but from her parents, she was worth much more than any omega.

Aware of having to get rid of this kid before being found by his children, Frank decided to contact Terry, but his calls ended up tirelessly unanswered.

Unlike the patriarch Milkovich, he had very few henchmen on his side, generally using his children for this job.

It was therefore impossible for him to go to a place where he would have been protected.

Frank turned the wheel violently, to take the street leading to the Milkovich residence, simply placing his hand on Maria's body to prevent her from flying away during the maneuver.

The little girl planted her nails and teeth in his hand and he immediately released her, swearing.

It didn't take long to reach the house, and even if he had initially thought of staying outside to avoid being trapped by Terry, finding the gate wide open pushed him to enter the property roughly holding Maria by the back of her bodysuit.

The baby fidgeted in all directions, less and less comfortable with this man that she didn't know, and already didn't like.

Frank's eyes widened when he saw the men on the ground in the hall and felt the contents of his stomach go up in his throat when several powerful pheromones reached him.

He quickly recognized Ian's as well as Terry's scent and suspected that a lot had happened in this house to make the air so saturated.

Driven by curiosity, he continued to move around the house, guided by the smell before coming face to face with Terry's corpse on the stairs and letting go of Maria too disturbed by this vision.

Even though his face, or at least what was left of it, was unrecognizable, he had no doubt about his identity.

"Maria!"

Ian had run out of the car before it had even stopped properly and had run into the house, ready to strangle his father or anyone who got in his way.

He immediately spotted Maria on the ground and joined her in no time, taking advantage of the state of surprise in which Frank found himself to put his child in safety.

With the surprise gone, and seeing no one else in the room other than Ian and the baby, Frank tried to move towards the latter but Mickey's voice echoed around him, promising him a slow and painful death if he dared to approach one of them.

Well aware that he could reach Ian and Maria before Mickey joined them, Frank reached out to grip the little girl.

What he had not calculated well, however, was the violence with which Ian would grip him before his hand even gripped the little girl and the fury with which he would brutally press him against the wall, causing him to violently knock his crane.

"Stay away from her!" Growled Ian, letting show all the anger he had accumulated in him all these years and which was now increased tenfold by the attempted kidnapping.

Mickey arrived at their level and took Ian's place, allowing him to hug his daughter a little more against him.

As illogical as it seemed to him, Frank felt relieved to be taken away from Ian and his fury. He was sure his son was ready to kill him to protect this child.

He regained consciousness when he felt himself being pulled up the stairs, remembering that Terry's bloody body was there.

Mickey released him at the level of the body, but all the alpha pressure he imposed on him immediately forced Frank to bend the knee and kneel, drenching his hands in Terry's blood.

He felt a new pressure fall on him and fell unconscious.

"You will never hurt them again Frank. Never again." Promises Mickey, taking his phone out of his pocket.

* - * - *

Mickey smiled tenderly when he saw Ian peacefully sleeping beside him.

The babblings of Maria, whose cradle was installed near them, caught his attention.

He got up to take in his arms the little girl who obviously wanted to get out of bed and he settled with her in the chair installed in the corner of the room.

Since Maria's kidnapping, Ian had a hard time being away from her for even a few minutes, and Mickey already imagined the disaster it would be if he woke up without his daughter in the room.

However, they both knew it, they had nothing more to fear, neither from Terry nor from Frank.

Mickey had contacted the police to report the murder of his father and very quickly, the cops had arrested Frank.

The physical evidence tended to prove his innocence, but between the testimony of the Milkovichs and Gallaghers, and the desire of some police officers to lock Frank up for life, it did not take long to condemn him.

Knowing that Frank was in prison for Terry's murder had something poetic, but more than anything, this idea allowed him to finally rest and enjoy what life had to offer him.

Several voices from the ground floor echoed through the house, prompting Ian to open his eyes.

He turned his head towards Maria's bed early before noticing the presence of Mickey and his daughter not far from him and smiling calmly.

"I think Antoine and Mandy are still fighting."

Ian let out a chuckle at Mickey's statement and the desperation he could read on his face.

His friend and Mandy were indeed bickering very regularly, but he seriously doubted that it was for the reasons that Mickey imagined.

Although Antoine told him that he did not want to be linked to anyone after the death of his wife, he was only moderately successful in hiding his interest in the young Milkovich.

And being herself an alpha, there was no reason to speak of a link between them two, which therefore did not contradict Antoine's wish.

"At least I hope they will not spend the whole night arguing in front of Maria."

Ian looked down and started to play nervously with his fingers.

"Do we really have to leave Maria with them today?"

"Ian... I know you're having a hard time letting someone else take care of her, but you know you can't keep her with you all her life."

Mickey also wanted to say that he was dying to finally be able to enjoy a night alone with him, but he was afraid that this information would reveal his purpose.

The fury of the fight against Terry, then the anxiety of the disappearance of Maria, had been enough to totally anticipate all traces of drugs from his body, making disappear the symptoms of his rut.

And after this day, neither he nor Ian had really talked about it, even if he had to admit it he had thought about it several times he had each time held back, having more important things to settle before.

But now he was no longer sure he could last much longer, especially since they were both sleeping in the same bed, huddled together.

Iggy and Andrea, for their part, hadn't seemed the least bit shaken by anything.

They had locked themselves in a room as soon as Maria was found and had made the whole house ring out with yells that Mickey would have preferred never to hear.

Ian shyly looked up at Mickey before blushing violently.

Even if he had a hard time imagining leaving his daughter to anyone, being alone with Mickey was a very attractive idea.

"I'm going to feed her while you prepare so we can quickly leave." Mickey said before leaving the room, not giving Ian time to refuse his offer.

Debbie and Mandy jumped on him as soon as he stepped out the room, their attention immediately drawn to the baby.

"Maria, you're coming with aunty Mandy right?"

"No, come with aunty Debbie."

Mickey rolled his eyes, forcing his way between the two young women.

It was almost scary to see how much everyone in their blended family loved the little one.

None of them wanted to go back to the Milkovich house, so they all lived together with the Gallaghers’ house.

The house was big enough for all of them, but the cohabitation made Mickey the furious desire to move elsewhere with just Ian and Maria.

* - * - *

Mickey stopped the car in the yard and quickly turned to Ian to take a look at the expression of surprise he displayed.

"Do you like the house?"

Even though he had found it difficult to leave Maria, Ian enjoyed spending time alone with Mickey, and now that he was facing this beautiful little house, he couldn't be happier.

Even if it was only for one night, he felt like he was finally touching the dreams he had had for a long time.

Mickey smiled and got out of the car before going around to open Ian's door.

He leaned forward to undo the fastening of his belt, not without sticking as much as possible against the young omega.

"Shall we see how it is inside?"

Ian nodded happily and accepted Mickey's outstretched hand before letting him guide him around the house.

"I put the food in the fridge and you put the bags in the bedroom?" Mickey suggested after going around the house.

Ian readily agreed and accompanied Mickey to the car to get their bags out and put them in the master bedroom.

He quickly put away the few clothes they had brought in the wardrobe and put their toiletries in the attached bathroom.

He looked at the bed and quickly his mind was overwhelmed with pure thoughts each other, going so far as to make him blush.

Mickey called behind him and slipped his hands around his waist, causing Ian to jump in surprise.

"Did I scared you?"

Ian quickly reassured him, but he had a hard time hiding the red that covered his cheeks.

"What are you thinking about?" Asking Mickey, forcing Ian to turn to face him.

"Nothing..."

"Really? Let's see if I can guess ..."

Mickey punctuated his question with a quick kiss on Ian's neck. Delighted with the latter's reaction to such a simple kiss, he repeated the operation, but this time if he kept the contact between his lips and Ian's skin a little longer.

He can't stay so close to Ian, smelling the delicious scent the omega gave off and still keep his calm.

He parted his lips and let his tongue slide against Ian's skin.

The young omega grabbed the bottom of Mickey's t-shirt. He felt his breathing quicken and felt like he could fall backward at any time.

Mickey closed his arms around his waist, drawing him firmly against him before leaving his neck to take possession of his mouth and imprison his lips with his.

Knowing that he would soon no longer have enough concentration to stand up, Mickey forced Ian to back away until the back of his leg touched the bed and he knocked him backward.

"Fuck! I want you so much." Mickey said, staring into Ian's eyes.

"I love you so much, Mickey! Please mar-"

Ian hadn't dared to finish his sentence, for fear of the answer that Mickey was going to give him.

Even if things had changed between them, he was still afraid that Mickey's answer would be the same again and again.

"Please what?"

"Nothing."

"Ian?"

Ian felt Mickey's voice run through his whole body, causing him to respond.

He looked away before whispering.

"Mark me."

Mickey closed his eyes in turn, taking a deep breath to calm down despite the words Ian had just said.

"You don't have to-"

"Ian! Of fucking course, I want to mark you!"

Mickey had opened his eyes again, and Ian could now look no further than straight ahead.

"I expected to wait- I wanted to find the perfect moment- But now I think it will be impossible to wait any longer, after... That. I could not hold back any longer-"

"Don't hold back." Ian quickly stated, cutting off Mickey before realizing what he had just asked and the effect of his words on Mickey.

While trying to control himself as best he could, Mickey straightened up on the bed, drawing Ian to him.

"I would never leave you, and I would love none other than you, I promise you. You are my omega and this forever and I will be your alpha forever."

Mickey gently put his hand on Ian's, thinking back to everything that had made him fall in love with him.

He had never seen any other omega like Ian, he was unique in the world. No one was as strong, as courageous, as handsome, as generous as he was, and certainly not as sexy as he was.

Ian closed his eyes and let Mickey put a hand on the back of his neck to draw him to him.

He trusted Mickey and now knew that he would never betray or abandon him.

A sharp pain made him start, but quickly all the unpleasant sensations were replaced by others much more pleasant.

Ian gripped Mickey's arm firmly before attacking his mouth as soon as he left his neck.

He could feel the taste of his blood against his tongue and began to tremble when he realized what it meant.

Ian felt Mickey put his hand against his lower back and immediately tried to get up.

Mickey stopped him and looked at him with a mixture of astonishment and fear quickly caught by Ian who began to panic in turn.

"I- I don't take contraception, so there is a risk that- We should use a condom-"

He found it harder and harder to formulate a correct sentence as Mickey's smile widened from second to second.

"If you don't want another child then we can use one."

Ian wanted to say that he wanted it, he even wanted several others, but above all, he had a more important point to clarify.

"Would you like some?" He asked shyly.

"If you don't want another-"

"Yes! I want more!" Ian cut him in panic.

"So why wait? I could not attend your first pregnancy but I intend to catch up with the next one." Affirmed Mickey before capturing Ian's lips with his.

They were now linked forever to each other until death separated them.


End file.
